An Unexpected Love
by Vampiric Rose
Summary: When a big fire prevents the Kiryuu family from returning to their hotel, they are forced to spend 3 days at Kaname Kuran's Mansion. When Zero and Kaname meet in the hallway during the night, unexpected things begin to happen. Kaname x Zero yaoi.
1. The Kuran Ball

**An Unexpected Love  
**by Vampiric Rose

**Rating:** M

**Pairings:** Kaname x Zero

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino not me.

--------------------------------------------------

"Kuran-sama, your guests have been given invitations to the ball this weekend," A short blonde haired maid stated as she replaced the lids on top of the pureblood prince's half eaten breakfast. She watched him with pure love as he stood up from the red and gold chair beside his desk and crossed the room to his window. She loved him so much but she was just a level C, no one who could be anything other than a maid to someone like Kaname Kuran, she sighed unconsciously and he turned his head towards her with a questioning look. "Ah… sorry Kuran-sama, I was erm…" she stuttered, a little red colouring her cheeks as she looked down at the tray of food.

"It's okay, you may leave," The pureblood replied in his usual commanding tone that he saved for his staff, he was trying not to smile at her obvious embarrassment at being caught looking at him, but it was not rare, most of his female staff and even a few of the males would stare at him with lust. He waited for her to close the door behind her as she hurried from his room until he turned his head back to the view outside the window to watch his recent guests getting into their car and drive away.

He finally felt like he could relax now, the day… night, was over and the sun would soon rise up and the humans would be up and about, while he slept comfortably in his room at the Kuran mansion. He hadn't been living here that long, he'd only just left Cross Academy, his fellow students had promised to remain there and keep teaching the vampire youngsters how to live in peace with humans. They would keep drinking the blood tablets and continue with their Kaname-sama's pacifism.

To celebrate his return to the Kuran mansion he was holding a dance and inviting the highest class of vampires with a few of the purebloods, the vampire council was attending along with several well known and wealthy families. There were also several families of vampire hunters attending, a further stretch to Kaname's pacifism that had to now include the hunters, some of which were happy to welcome the pureblood into their lives, others not so much. In this circle of hunters was the Kiryuu family, probably the strongest of the hunters in the world, their sons however, Zero and Ichiru were not particularly pleased with their parents new friend.

It was exciting for the pureblood, he was expecting to involve him self in some business deals to expand his holdings and also perhaps meet some of the vampires who hadn't yet attended Cross Academy, if asked by a pureblood personally, their parents would be more likely to send them to the school even if they didn't agree with peace between their races. He was also looking forward to meeting the other of the Kiryuu twins, hunter twins were rare and he knew already that one, Zero, was stronger than the other yet they shared such a strong bond. Zero had also attended the academy as one of the school guardians and had a clear hatred of vampires even though he was one him self, his human life taken away by Hio Shizuka 8 years ago. Kaname had debated whether or not to invite the other pureblood but had decided not to as she'd probably be tempted to bind her slave vampire and possibly turn the other twin too; he didn't want more blood spilt.

He saw the first signs of light over the horizon from his window, his maroon eyes squinting in the light and he quickly drew the curtains plunging the room into darkness. He could see perfectly well though in the darkness so didn't bother turning the lights on. He slid out of his clothes and under the crimson quilt of his bed, his chocolate brown hair spilling over the cushions as he laid his head down. He was soon asleep yet he wasn't deep, he was on the brink of sub consciousness with his senses alert enough to feel any thing approaching that could be dangerous; this was how he slept every day of his life.

--

"Zero! Ichiru!" An angelic voice called from the bottom of the Kiryuu household stairs; she was waiting for her sons who were stubbornly taking their time getting ready for their training with Toga Yagari. She was more worried about getting Ichiru out of the house than Zero who was always excited about his lessons but wanted to stay with his twin. "I'll send your father up!" She warned just before the silver haired teens showed their faces, they were both 17 now and looked extremely hansom in their gear… well Zero did as Ichiru wasn't wearing his.

"Ichi…" Their mother started when they began down the stairs but she was soon interrupted by Zero.

"Ichiru doesn't feel well 'kaa-san" The boy protested, he was in his usual short sleeved vest top with his chest covered in straps flashing anti-vampire knives and other weapons he would need during his lesson, he could name every single hunter weapon he'd ever used and would be able to tell you exactly what it did. He could also use several charms that would work 100% of the time but he hadn't done much work on that yet, his training had been put on hold during the… vampire stuff.

"Alright Ichiru, would you like to stay here then?" Their mother asked ruffling the boys' hair as they passed. She was so proud of her sons but wished the weaker of the two would do more and make him self stronger instead of skipping classes as often as he could.

"Thanks okaa-san" Ichiru thanked, his voice always a little higher than his brothers, he gave the other a hug then disappeared into the living room of the house while Zero put his trainers on.

"See you later!" The teen called before hurrying out the door into the rain, it had been raining for a few days now and the ground was slippery where the concrete was smooth, he had to concentrate on his footing as he ran to the car waiting for him on the long drive way. The car was black and had black tinted windows for keeping the sunlight out, it was easier for Zero to be comfortable inside, his vampire nature made it harder to focus but not impossible like it was for those born as vampires.

He slammed the door and the car sped off, Toga Yagari sat in the driver's seat, his cowboy hat tilted downwards and the usual cigarette hanging out of his mouth, a thin wave of smoke disappearing into the air upwards as he breathed the nicotine in. His left eye covered permanently with the eye patch, his left eye was gouged out while he was protecting Zero from a level E vampire. "Morning Zero" he greeted inclining his head towards the other.

"Morning Yagari-sensei, where are we going today?" Zero replied, adding the question quickly before the hunter could ask where Ichiru was.

"Well I've got a level E to hunt… well _you've _got a level E to hunt," Yagari replied turning around in his seat to grin at the younger hunter. He was proud of himself for getting Zero a job from the hunter association, especially because the boy was young and was a vampire too, but he was in the Kiryuu family which probably helped him a lot.

"Wow! Really?!" Zero exclaimed loudly, he beamed happily with a hint of excitement, he'd never killed a vampire before, and it was about time he did though he needed to get to know what it felt like… to kill something, to end its life and not regret it because its your job and the level E's are hazardous to human health when they're loose. He knew killing a level E would be easy, one shot to the heart would finish them in one blow and they wouldn't have the power to heal an anti vampire injury quickly.

Zero day-dreamed about which weapon he was going to use to end the unfortunate vampire's life, he decided on his bloody rose, so many times had he wished to shoot those stupid night class vampires and the gun was desperate to kill something. He held the gun in his right hand, the other hand held a small blade covered in anti-vampire powder that entered the blood stream and destroyed all the vampires natural healing. He was also running a bunch of spells through his head as well that were quite fascinating to watch, but he wanted to end this quickly as possible to eliminate any possibility of a human getting attacked.

The car pulled up into the near by town, it was still quite early and there weren't many people about which would help, the scents of the humans would put him off of his work. As soon as the car stopped Zero was out of the car, as soon as the wind hit him he smelt the vampire, he could sense it somewhere near by. There was also a scent of blood in the air, it had recently fed or it was feeding.

Yagari was about to speak but the younger hunter had already disappeared, using his vampire speed to move quicker. "Zero!" Yagari called urgently, he sighed and let the boy go, the vampire wasn't dangerous to him but if Zero couldn't cope it would get away and become more wary. That wouldn't be a good thing and if Zero failed altogether the hunter's association would not be impressed; he had wanted to remind Zero of that before he went.

Zero was running as fast as he could, that blood was very fresh and the human was more than likely still alive, death of a human was not something Zero could handle. He came to an abandoned building, its wall covered in ivy and bricks hanging off the window ledges, threatening to fall down. The entire building gave off that haunted house look; it was dark inside, the low sun casting long shadows making it look scarier, light came in from the top windows, one of the back walls had fallen inwards allowing the suns rays to pass through it. For Zero though it was a hunting ground, and he entered it without hesitation.

The level E wasn't too deep inside the building, the scent of blood brought Zero to it easily, he'd been right the girl was still alive. She was unconscious and probably close to death with the vast amount of blood she'd lost. The vampire itself would have been so terrifying if Zero hadn't seen a level E before, its long fangs were protruding out of his mouth; the eyes were the most shocking though. They were completely red, glowing red like neon lights and sparkling with excitement at the taste of the girl's blood which was dribbling down the side of his face, his skin was chafed and extremely pale in places as though he'd been out in the sun with ripped clothing covering particular parts of his body.

"Ah you came to take away my prey, I worked hard to bring the child here," The vampire complained, his voice taking on a high pitched, throaty sound.

"No! Vampire I came to end your life, that girl is innocent and doesn't deserve death by some low life scum!" Zero replied dryly, he pointed the bloody rose at the level E who was now cowering behind the girl's body. If he missed the vampire and caught the girl it would do no damage, it may cause a small bruise but it wasn't deadly to a human and the vampire clearly didn't know that.

The vampire seemed to realize this fact after a moments thought, it had not been a level E for long, and was still in control of its thoughts, "Help me please!" It begged, taking on a new way to try and stay alive, "I don't want to do this… but its… it's just so… so delicious!" It continued, his eyebrows furrowing and his eyes looked pained. It was trying to get Zero to sympathize with him, the hunter was a vampire too, and it would have given up already if Zero hadn't been one.

"No!" Zero retorted, annoyed, "Don't try that with me, you make me sick!" He spat emptying the guns contents into the part of the ex-human's body that was not hidden behind the unconscious girl. The flesh turned to dust almost instantly, the girl flopped over now without a support and the wound continued to bleed, she didn't have enough defense left to get it to clot and it would bleed until it was aided into healing. He picked the girl up, using the cloth inside his jean pocket to wrap around her neck to help stop the blood flowing from it.

He sped off as fast as possible back to Yagari who was patiently waiting in the car, his window was open and a hand with a cigarette was resting limply on the side. The low hum of background music could be heard from a distance, it was some 90's pop that Zero had never heard of and didn't intend to find out, music didn't interest him in the slightest and he had other things to occupy his mind with. "Yagari-sensei, we need to go to the hospital or something… she's lost a lot of blood," He said as soon as he was in the car, the girl now spread out on the seat with her head on his knee.

The girl was okay after she'd seen a doctor and had a few painkillers; they'd had to ask a noble vampire to wipe her memory clean of vampires so she wouldn't remember anything. She was sent home with a bandage around her neck, keeping the two fang marks from view she'd be vulnerable to attack again if a vampire saw that she'd been fed on, they were usually picky on the type of blood they liked and if they saw that a vampire had already fed off of the girl they would guess she had delicious blood.

Zero was very happy with himself, after the girl was given the all clear it finally set in that he'd completed his first mission and saved a girls life at the same time. He'd been smiling ever since including when he got home and was still telling his parents about it at half past 10 at night. His parents were both extremely happy and so was Ichiru who found it fascinating and continued to ask his brother questions until they went to bed. They were in joining rooms now so Zero could go and sit with Ichiru without disturbing the rest of the house.

They were just about to go to bed when a loud tap at the door alerted the whole house when they felt the presence of a vampire. The last time a vampire visited their home Zero had ended up with two pureblood fang marks in his neck and nearly two dead parents. He was swiftly down the stairs and beside his parents with his bloody rose he didn't care that he was in his pajamas. He stepped forwards warily to open the door, and froze in surprise at who was stood there. "Aidou-senpai?!" he asked, shocked.

"Hi, hi!" Hanabusa Aidou beamed cheerily when he saw the hunters face peering round the door, his face was a little bit guarded what with being near a house full of vampire hunters, and extremely strong ones at that but he knew he could at least trust Zero enough to not get him killed. "I have a special delivery for your parents, Kiryuu-kun, are they in?" He asked politely, his icy blue eyes twinkling happily.

"Err… yeah, 'kaa-san, 'tou-san," Zero called over his shoulder, "its Hanabusa Aidou." He replied to an unheard question, well the vampire at the door had acute hearing so he probably heard it but to human ears it was almost silent. Zero stepped backwards, pulling the door open wider to reveal the blonde vampire stood on the door step with a very business-man type posture, he was clearly trying not to look a little scared by the over whelming chances of the hunters turning on him.

"Oh! Aidou-san, lovely to meet you, you must be one of Kaname-kun's friends, what can we do for you?" The hunter twins' mother asked, seemingly perfectly happy with talking to her enemy like they were old friends, their father on the other hand was a little more wary and held his wife's hands tightly so he could pull her away if it decided it was thirsty. His lilac eyes were fixed on the vampire, watching it's every movement with the skill of a very experienced hunter, he had relaxed a little when his spouse mentioned the Kuran pureblood but this vampire was unfamiliar.

"Kiryuu-san, Kaname-sama has asked me to deliver you this letter; it is an invitation to his ball this weekend to celebrate his return to the Kuran mansion. He would love it if your family could attend." Aidou explained, his voice showed such respect as he talked about his pureblood leader. He even looked sincere that he hoped the hunter family could attend; it would be an extra friendly face there for him to entertain and talk with.

The Kiryuu female nodded with delight, her eyes glancing towards her husband then back to the blue eyed vampire, "We would love to come, please tell Kaname-kun we shall _all _be attending," she replied, her voice growing a little louder when she said 'all' so that Ichiru could hear who was sat on the top of the stairs. He was scowling now; he didn't want to go to some bloodsucker's crib and party with leeches all night that was his worst nightmare! He'd fake an illness… in fact he probably didn't even need to fake it, his body was weak enough as it was.

Aidou departed shortly afterwards and promised to tell Kaname that they were all going to be at his ball, he'd be happy with that, he knew that Kaname had been dying to meet both of the hunter twins for a while.

--

Meanwhile the pureblood prince was just waking up from his day's sleep, ready for an active night of helping the staff to prepare the ball room by throwing his ideas in to help the decorations look more inviting. He was quite picky with the over all look of the room, he wanted particular flowers from a special florist in the nearest city, they would be arriving the following day but some of the roses had already been delivered and the staff were currently bunching them together and adding them to the large ball room.

"Kaname-sama," One of the purebloods main serving staff bowed to his master then stood to deliver news, "Aidou-san has sent a letter of confirmation from the Kiryuu family, they will all be attending this weekend," he stated, one hand still across his middle from the previous bow. He was glad to be delivering good news the vampire, even though Kaname was extremely good at hiding his emotions in front of people he sometimes let his aura go a little if he was mad and it made them all feel sick with fear.

Kaname nodded a thanks and the waiter departed after bowing quickly again, the auburn haired vampire watched him leave with trained eyes before returning to his current job, the females were trying to get his opinion on the music they'd put together for the ball, all of them happy and excited to be hosting a party for their Kaname-sama. One in particular, a redheaded noble who was usually one of the pureblood's body guards was helping out, she was talking animatedly to the chef about the types of food they were going to offer.

"Kuran-sama, we've decided this would be best…" Kaname tuned them out; he knew he really shouldn't but he wasn't too bothered about what music was playing, he trusted his staff enough to get different types to suit his tastes. "…and this one is for…" the women went on explaining while his thoughts were in different places, he was happy that the hunter family was going to be coming. "Kuran-sama?" The girl asked when she realized the man in front of her wasn't listening to a word she was saying.

"Yes it all sounds very good, excuse me," Kaname replied, escaping before they started up again. He crossed the room swiftly, using his natural speed but he was interrupted again by one of his personal messengers, "Sir, you have an unexpected visitor." He said, his voice like an army officer, stating facts with pure confidence while still keeping respect in there so he wouldn't get murdered by the vampire. Kaname's eyes narrowed suspiciously, he wasn't suspicious of the messenger but the fact that someone had come when he had asked for peace until the ball, it could mean only one thing; that the visitor was another pureblood.

"Miya-sama! Kuran-sama has asked for no visitors until the ball!" A voice protested, it was packed with regret for having to explain this to a level A that clearly was not listening and entered the hall boldly.

"Kaname-san! How lovely to finally see you, it's been much too long since we last met." A bell voice announced as soon as the other pureblood came into her range of sight. She appeared in front of the other with a mischievous smirk on her pale face, her long fringe covering her right eye completely. Her hair was beautifully silky and reached down her back, spiraling out in long waves until it reached her hips. The colour was a beautiful brown, just a little lighter than Kaname's but her eyes were much much darker than his, they were hazel but extremely dark and made her face look deadly along with the two fangs dangling in her mouth.

She was wearing a long blue dress; it was frilled in places and trailed in long sweeps behind her as she walked, across her chest was delicate lace and could easily be ripped if not handled carefully. Her feet were strapped in high heeled stilettos but were unseen beneath the canopy of her dress. Kaname was gawking at her without realizing it as many of the men in the room were.

"Seera Miya-san, what are you doing here?" He asked as soon as coherent speech was possible. He still hadn't looked at her face, but when he did, it through him back to where he'd been before, staring at her beauty and almost drooling. He probably would have if it hadn't had the effect of ruining his pride. When he looked properly, he could see her eyes were twinkling with excitement, and she wasn't looking at him she was viewing the room's décor with skepticism.

"I got your invitation and decided to come and help you with your preparations, I was in the neighbourhood. But I shouldn't have bothered, it looks as though some men are as good a organizers as us girls, you've done well but there is something missing…" she paused and began to walk around the floor where the dancing would take place, she stopped when she reached her conclusion, "You need petals sprinkled over the dance floor, rose petals preferably they are soft and the younger children will enjoy collecting them up."

"Seera-san, I can handle the room now please come along," He ushered the other pureblood out of the ball room and along the corridor to his office room where he did all of the business work for his companies. He sat down in the comfortable sofa in the corner beside the window and motioned for her to join him, she did so but not before wandering round the new area gleefully. "Now, Seera-san please tell me what you really came for…" He ordered smoothly, he didn't begin with a normal conversation because she had come to his private homes uninvited and he wasn't in the mood for sweet talking her.

"Now now Kaname-san, you'll scare the staff with that aura," Seera tutted in reply. Because she was the same level of vampire that he was, his aura didn't affect her in the same way it did for other vampires, and her face was still happy and content. Suddenly her whole appearance seemed to shift darker, her eyes went crimson and she looked truly terrifying, Kaname was even leaning away from her. Then it ended quickly and she giggled with that high pitched bell voice of hers, "I'm sure mine will be much more terrifying, so I doubt you'll want to upset me, Ka…na…me…-san." She leaned towards him as she drew out his name.

Her eyes fixed on his, daring him to move away from her and shifted her weight so she was sat right next to him, her torso turned to face him much like his was turned to face her. There was no gap between them now and Kaname's senses filled with her scent, she smelt very floral, and lavender was definitely one of the many flowers in the perfume she used so much of. He also felt extremely uncomfortable with her pressed up against him like that, he knew now what exactly she had come for and he had no intention of humouring her with that.

He abruptly stood up and crossed the room, holding the door open wide and motioning her to leave. "Seera-san I'm a busy man, please excuse my rudeness." He said to her as she stood up stiffly and huffed, she stomped out of the room flicking her head away from him as she went then disappeared out of the other purebloods quarters and back to her pink limo that was waiting for her in the driveway. The car sped away leaving nothing but churned up dust in its wake and Kaname shook his head with disapproval, women were so pushy.

_I have things to do, Seera._ He thought to himself as he sat down at his desk and began making silent arrangements for himself for the ball, his computer hummed quietly in the background as it slowly turned itself on. Kaname was being surprisingly patient with it today and eventually he had the screens loaded up and was scanning the internet pages for any suitable things. He was on the special vampire network that gave him access to the vampire news and he could order emergency blood tablets as well.

The blood tablets weren't like drinking fresh human blood but they dimmed the thirst in their throats enough for them to control themselves, it was very hard to resist human blood and they had to try especially hard if they were thirsty. Kaname usually drunk twice as much as was necessary because his thirst was worse for him because of his pureblood stats. The lust for fresh blood was stronger for him than any of the other vampires in his area, other than level E's but he had a lot more self control and would never let himself get too excited over it.

The Ball room was miraculously finished before the end of the night, apart from the flowers there was nothing that needed to be done and that left Kaname with the remaining few hours of darkness to relax in his chambers of privacy. He was usually just finishing his classes back at the Academy at this hour and he wandered how the school was doing without his presence, he hoped none of the night class were misbehaving, he would have to go and visit some time after he was a little more settled and had a timetable for his work done. He would have to travel to America for a few weeks in the near future, his businesses over there needed their boss to come and decide what the next step in development would be.

"Kaname-sama! You're lunch is served on the table." One of the chef's helpers announced from outside his bedroom door after knocking once, she then left to go to the dining room wandering… hoping that he would come down. He did and was sat at the table before she even closed the room's door, "Do enjoy, Kaname-sama." She almost pleaded as she hurried to give him his peace. She wasn't one of his long term staff, just someone who'd been hired to take over from one of the staff that was on their leave due to some personal issues that the pureblood didn't really care about.

He didn't really taste the food he was eating, it was some kind of special steak the chef had ordered, it had some kind of spices on top of it and in the sauce that was surrounding it. It was quite delicious actually when he thought about it; he would have to give the chef a pay rise. He finished it quickly then disappeared back to his room, flopping ungracefully onto his bed, one more day – night – and then he'd be able to have something to take his mind off of the annoying work his life now revolved around. It would be a lot easier to just have someone do it for him but he'd loose all the respect he'd gained from the vampire world.

He wandered if his beloved sister was doing anything useful in the United Kingdom. She'd promised her brother she'd keep the workers there in check, that country was a hard one to handle; the workers were all moody about the pay they got even though it was quite generous. And to thank Yuuki who seemed to be quieting them down quite nicely, she'd become very well respected since Kaname had brought her back to her pureblood body and the siblings were keeping their family businesses in tact quite well. Although Yuuki was more enthusiastic than her brother, but then again she was happily married to one of the purebloods in England who she'd met and fallen for. Her brother had happily blessed their marriage then gone into depression, he was now alone… and he didn't like it.

"_Kaname onii-sama you need to find yourself someone," _She'd said to him when she'd visited the other pureblood,_ "Miya-san seems to have taken quite a liking to you," _She'd been given a glare after that, yes Seera Miya was a beautiful, wealthy and very powerful pureblood but she was so annoying at times. Kaname would not be able to cope with that, no way. Yuuki had been moaning at him for always looking so lonely, what was he supposed to do though? When she'd told him she would rather be just a sister to him instead of his lover, he'd broken down. He loved the girl and she wouldn't return that love, but he was slowly getting over it, she was right he needed to find someone.

--

"Zero! Ichiru! Hurry up we'll miss the plane!" Came the usual annoyed call of the Kiryuu twins' mother. She'd told the pair to be at the bottom of the stairs by half 10, it was now 10:45 and she was just a little bit annoyed with them. She knew they didn't want to go to the ball at the Kuran Mansion, but she was making them go because she'd promised the pureblood. Ichiru was going whether he liked it or not, she'd force him into the place if she had to, Zero was a little more easy to persuade what with all the vampire controlling charms his parents knew… he was going of his own free will because he hated those charms.

The two finally came down after another few yells and threats from their mother; Zero was pulling Ichiru by the wrist because the other twin was being stubborn as usual. "But, I…!" He began to protest before the stronger twins hand fell over his mouth which effectively stopped his speech. He sighed and frowned at his brother with an intense glare, showing his complete disapproval of this whole ordeal, this didn't do anything though; Zero merely yanked his twin down the stairs and out the door faster than the boy could blink.

"Zero don't do that to your brother, but well done." The twins' father called from the door as his sons were now in the car waiting to take them to the airport. He and his wife had already had the luggage packed and they were now just checking the house was safe to leave for the few days they were to be away. Eventually though, the family managed to get out of the gates peacefully… kind of, Ichiru was still kicking up a fuss about really not wanting to go to a house of vampires. "Do it for us please Ichiru, we want to keep peace with the vampires, and Kaname-kun is the perfect way to do that, besides he's a lovely person… right Zero?"

Zero had been reading a book on hunter spells when he heard his name, "Oh… err I don't know him that well, but I suppose," He replied after catching the look his father was giving him, in truth he thought the pureblood was an arrogant prince who needed a reality check, he knew Kaname had had a hard time after Yuuki had rejected him for that other pureblood in Europe but he needed to get over it. She wasn't going back to them… neither of them and Zero missed her too even though he saw her as a sister not a lover, then again Kaname thought of her as both of those things.

Several long and boring hours later, the hunter family arrived at their destination. The hotel they were staying in was quite posh; the entire three day trip was being paid for by Kaname because he'd asked them to come from another country. Most of the other vampires and hunters, apart from the purebloods were from Japan and were able to stay in their own houses and only come for the ball then return home after wards. Ichiru was fast asleep by the time they got up the stairs and into their rooms, the twins were sharing a room and their parents were in a room further down the hall.

After stuffing his luggage under the bed, Zero flopped down on his bed and yawned loudly, looking at his watch he realized they'd been traveling almost the entire day, it was now 6 pm and the dark night began here… the vampires would be out and about, and in 4 more hours they would have to travel to the Kuran Mansion and be entertained by the pureblood. He sighed and pulled the covers over his head, he'd have 3 hours sleep, it wouldn't take him long to get ready. And so – slowly – he drifted off to sleep, dreaming a very peaceful but very strange dream that would probably wake him up if he got too into it.

"_Zero!" A female voice called, "Zero!" she called again, louder, it woke him up from his sleep and he sat up to find himself in a beautiful meadow, _how odd, meadows weren't usually in his dreams. _"Yuuki?" he asked, his voice a little slurred after having just woke up, "What are you doing here? You should be in Europe" he asked confused as to why his childhood friend was back in Japan. "Did you come to visit your bro…? Kuran!?" he began and finished quickly when he found that the pureblood was also in the meadow. He was wearing his night class uniform, the white and black striped blazer hanging loosely over his shoulders. He was stood under the shade of a tree, out of the sunlight._

"_Zero, you and Kaname onii-sama came to visit me in Europe… are you okay? Zero!" She waved a hand in front of the now dazed vampire in front of her, he really did worry her, his eyes were a very vibrant crimson __colour__ and that had brought her brother out of the shade and he was now kneeling beside the silver haired boy. His long pale fingers pulling his collar out of the way, "Onii-sama he's not going to…" she trailed off while she watched fangs penetrate her brother's neck and draw out the blood._

_And then she disappeared, and the two boys were alone._

_They weren't in the meadow now, they were in a dark room, and the curtains had been drawn to keep the sunlight out. Zero could see alright in the darkness but it made him feel uneasy, he was no longer latched onto the other vampire's neck and he was sprawled out on the floor at the foot of the bed, heaving heavily to get air into his lungs. He was extremely sweaty as though he'd just run several kilometers without stopping or drinking anything. A voice interrupted his thoughts, the pureblood's. It was commanding and just a little bit harsh._

"_Zero! Zero! ZERO!" _He opened his eyes and blinked a few times while the voice yelled at him again and again, "Get your lazy ass out of bed right this minute!" It was a female voice, not Kuran's and it was in reality not his dream. His mother was cursing the heavens with that voice of hers, and he rolled over to come face to face with a clock that said, 9:15. He had 15 minutes left to get ready before they had to leave… woops. "Get up get up now!" His mother continued, "Don't make me use a hunter charm."

"Sorry 'kaa-san, I'm up, I'm up." He said quickly as he hurried to push the covers off of himself and cross the room to get a very quick shower. When he returned his brother was sat on the end of his bed in a tuxedo, it was black and he had a red rose in the pocket on his chest, "Very smart." He commented and grinned as he him self got dressed, dressing up was not a favourite of his past times and he reluctantly put his tux on, straightened his hair with the help of Ichiru and was soon out of the hotel room door with several minutes to spare. "Who needs half an hour to get dressed when you're a vampire?" he asked grinning as the twins got into the black limo that was to drive them to the mansion.

His happy expression was exchanged for the usual glower that he reserved for people he didn't like which was… well, every body except his family and Yagari. He knew his parents would tell him to cheer up all evening but this was his usual self at school and when ever they weren't around. Besides he'd lean against the first wall he found and stay there the entire time and hope to be ignored by everyone, he had his bloody rose in his chest pocket just in case… he couldn't be expected to go to a vampire's lair unarmed, that was basically suicide, even if he was with his parents.

It didn't take the car as long as expected to reach the Kuran Mansion, the traffic was surprisingly less. So the limo was able to drive at a constant speed the whole way there leaving them with 15 minutes before the pureblood would be out of his home to welcome the visitors. So the hunter family stayed in the car outside the household, and watched as other cars arrived early with vampires inside of them and some hunters. One parked next to the Kiryuu limo and rolled down the window, inside was a rather happy man he was smiling excitedly and beamed when he saw who was in the car beside him.

"Kiryuu-kun and family, how wonderful to see you here" He said flashing a brilliant smile, his eyes wide with his excitement. This man was Cross Kaien, the Chairman of the Academy which Kaname and Zero attended and the adoptive parent of Yuuki.

"Cross-san, how lovely to see you too. It's been too long." The twins' mother exclaimed loudly as she wound her own window down to return her old friends smile. The adults talked most of the time while they waited for the ball to begin, the pair sat in the back with sulking expressions and stared out of the windows at the arriving cars, all of which were fancy and looked expensive. He saw the Aidou car and the Souen car, both of which held members who attended Cross Academy, Zero wondered if the other members of the night class would be there, such as Shiki and Rima.

The time passed slowly but eventually the doors at the front of the house opened wide, the light from inside lighting the path to the doors and even from this distance the Kiryuu family could see that the house was beautifully decorated. Vampires began to get out of their cars, all of them looked stunning, the girls had their hair in complicated looking styles and wore silky dresses and the men all had tuxedoes on, of black, white, grey and other colours. Kaien got out of his car and headed up the steps towards the waiting pureblood, he was also wearing a tuxedo and looked very hansom.

Kaname welcomed his guests and they all bowed down to him as they should to a pureblood, only the other level A vampires waltzed up to him and either took his hand without an offer or hugged him like Seera did… she took any opportunity to get close to him, this was a perfect chance, even though he didn't hug her back. She'd have to work on him a little more. His business like expression remained the entire time he welcomed the vampires into his new home but it faulted a little when he saw the Kiryuu twins and their parents.

"Welcome, Kiryuu's" He said as he shook hands with the adults and reluctantly Zero's but he had a very warm smile as he shook Ichiru's, probably sensing the hunter's discomfort and trying to make it less awkward for him. "Do come in," He held his hand out away from him towards the door, beckoning them to follow as they made their way up the steps and through the door, "Kiryuu-san I must say you look beautiful tonight." He commented as the twins' mother blushed. It was true though, she was wearing a very sleek velvet dress that was cut down one side from her waist and golden in colour, matching her curled hair which was spiraling along her shoulders.

The pureblood turned his attention back to the twins as soon as they were inside and he'd managed to get rid of the vampires that wanted to talk to him about their daughters and other meaningless things like that. He strolled subtly but with a hint of boldness across the room towards the two silver hair siblings who were doing Zero's usual behaviour of leaning against the nearest wall and staying there for as long as was possible. "Ichiru how nice to finally meet you, hunter twins are a rarity," he stated as though he was proud to be in the presence of these two even though his hate for one of them was obvious as he had not yet acknowledged the other vampire.

"Thanks, excuse me I need a drink," Ichiru replied quickly and took his leave, hurrying over to the waitress who was furthest away from the pureblood and taking a drink off of the tray she was carrying, he didn't know what it was and he didn't care as long as it was alcohol… he'd probably have to get drunk if he had any hope of staying the tiniest bit sane throughout the evening. "What is this?" he demanded of the girl as he took a sip. She jumped in surprise at his sudden demand and cowered away from him while she answered timidly. "A very old wine from the 19th century." She replied before hurrying away before he could ask anything else.

Kaname and Zero had been left together by Ichiru which wasn't a good thing, they began to glare at each other as they spoke, and even though their conversation was civilized it was layered in a thick hatred. "So, you've been continuing your hunter training, how pleasant." Kaname said changing the subject of their conversation again, he didn't dwell on subjects for long he got bored of them, "It doesn't appear that your brother cares much about his studies, he won't even attend Cross Academy." He continued before Zero glared at him again, it was easy to tell that the boy cared for his brother.

"That's none of your business, Kuran" Zero replied, suddenly a little more hostile due to the length of time he'd had to talk to this vampire. Even though it could only have been 5 minutes, he was very impatient. He pushed away from the wall and departed after being shot several angry glares from surrounding people for being rude to their pureblood prince, they muttered insults at him as he left for the terrace… he needed some air.

"Kiryuu-kun, I didn't think you would come." The voice belonged to Hanabusa Aidou, one of the more annoying of the night class, his blonde hair in its usual style but his eyes were not as bright… he looked almost stressed, how strange. "Don't look at me like that, I'm fretting." He ordered quickly as he took in the others expression, "Kaname-sama has been very withdrawn lately… like he's… almost… kind of…" it was obvious the blonde was having trouble communicating so Zero decided to help him a little.

"Is he brooding over his now-married sister?" He asked, knowing he was right before he said it as the answer was clear on Aidou's face. He rolled his eyes and leaned on one of the railings around the terrace, "He should get over it, he's not the only one who misses her… jeez he's such a twat," he rambled on for a few minutes about Kaname being unable to let go, all the while completely oblivious to the switch in people who were listening to him. "…and he expected her to just fall in love with him, is he that bigheaded?"

"Bigheaded? I didn't know you thought of me that way Zero, I must say I'm a little hurt." Kaname Kuran answered the rhetorical question. And smirked when the silver haired hunter spun round with a shocked expression on his face, "Zero you…"

"Whatever! It's all true anyway, I'm not sorry." Zero replied, rearranging his face so it was deathly, his eyebrows knitted together and his eyes narrowing to lilac coloured slits. His hands were balled into fists at his sides and his knuckles were turning white as though he were trying to control him self, not that he'd care if he attacked the pureblood, he'd probably feel better. He turned away and lunged himself over the fence around the terrace and disappeared into the trees behind the house. _Stupid pureblood. _He was missing Yuuki too but the stupid vampire didn't get it! She'd moved on it was time he did too!

Kaname turned around and went back inside he could not be seen following the younger away, especially because the boy was an ex-human, people would grow suspicious. But throughout the night he kept an eye out for the silver haired teen, he never returned to the ball but the pureblood had more important things to worry about, such as the business deals he needed to make. He'd already spoken to several of the investors that had come but there was one person in particular he wanted to speak with about her holdings, and as reluctant as he was to get involved in her business it would all be for the best.

"Seera-san, you look stunning," He complimented as he tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to face him with a bit of an annoyed look, she was mad at him for their previous meeting. "Would you like to dance?" he asked gesturing towards the dance floor where several couples were gliding along gracefully to the music playing in the background. That worked, she instantly cheered up and took his hand as he led her to the centre of the floor, he hadn't danced with anyone yet and all eyes turned to the two purebloods, some of the females looked a little jealous though.

The couples already dancing moved out of their way as the pair danced, Kaname's hand lightly touching Seera's hip which was distracting her a lot and she stumbled a few times making their audience laugh. She was known for her comical displays even though most were done on purpose, this however was accidental and it was embarrassing her. "Are you okay Seera-san?" Kaname asked in a hushed voice as he guided her around and tried to keep her upright.

"Ah yes, sorry," Seera replied quickly, blushing. Her eyes were on the floor and she clearly wasn't paying attention to anything but the person dancing with her. She was just like the fan girls at the academy when the one she liked got close to her of his own free will. Others had now joined them on the dance floor, including Akatsuki Kain, and Souen Ruka, two of the nobles from the night class. They respectfully bowed their heads to the two purebloods as they waltzed past. Once the dance had finished Kaname led the female pureblood to one of the empty tables at the back of the room and sat down with her after ordering one of his staff to get them some drinks.

"We didn't get to speak much last time we met. I would like to talk to you about some business related items, that I think you may be interested in." Kaname started as soon as they'd sat down and gotten their drinks, Kaname's was water with several blood tablets dissolved in it, he still didn't drink fresh blood. As soon as he'd explained what he wanted from her business she perked up and began to return to the usual personality she emitted around him instead of the nervous girl she had been earlier. It was true, she was interested in these business proposals and before the hour was over they'd agreed to some extremely profitable deals.

"Well I must be getting back to the party; I look forward to working with you Seera-san." Kaname said as he excused himself and returned to the ball. He subconsciously glanced around the room and found that Zero was stood talking to his father and his twin who was also glancing nervously around. Kaname took this opportunity to dance with the twins' mother who was watching the dancers on their stage, "Would you like to dance?" he asked coming to stand beside her. She smiled and stepped onto the floor with him, that caught the rest of the Kiryuu family's attention, they all turned to stare at their mother/wife with wide eyes… one of the best vampire hunters in the world, dancing with a pureblooded vampire… now that's something you don't see everyday.

The two danced for a while, enjoying themselves for two whole songs before Kaname was waved away by her husband. He handed her to him happily and backed off the dance floor. "Kuwan-sama? Will you pwease dwance with me?" A small child asked. She could only have been about 8 or 9 years old, she had long silky blonde hair which was perfectly straight and wide, bright green eyes. It could only be one of the Ichijou children.

"I'd love to," He replied, he loved children, it reminded him of his younger years when he had to take care of Yuuki, children were so full of life. He took hold of the girl's hand gently and she pulled him on to the dance floor, he held both her hands and had to bend over a little because she was so small. They twirled around on the spot in circles until the song ended, the child let go of his hands, bowed respectfully to him then ran off the dance floor and into her brothers arms. "Takuma, your sister is beautiful." Kaname told the blonde vampire as he went to stand beside his childhood friend.

"She is… the ball is wonderful Kaname, I haven't seen more than one pureblood together in a long time." Takuma Ichijou replied as he picked his sister up.

"Seera Miya is… just a business partner." Kaname replied looking away, there was only one other pureblood he was interested in and she was in Europe with another guy.

"The night is young my friend." The blonde told his friend before his sister demanded he went and fetch her a drink, "See you later." He called as he put his sister down and was dragged towards the drinks area.

The rest of the night went smoothly, Kaname danced with a few more girls, humouring their fathers. He got a call from the hotel the Kiryuu's were staying at saying there had been a fire on the floor the family were staying on and that there were no spare rooms. Kaname had not been all too pleased about that but had offered to let the family stay the night in his spare rooms in his home, an offer neither of the twins had been happy with but were unable to decline because Kaname was a pureblood and they'd been surrounded by vampires at the time. So they were staying in the Kuran Mansion for their three day trip… it was sure to be disastrous.


	2. A Meeting at the Pool

**An Unexpected Love  
**by Vampiric Rose

**Chapter Two: **A Meeting at the Pool

**Rating:** M (for later chapters)

**Pairings:** Kaname x Zero

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino not me.

Here's chapter two for you all, 'A meeting at the Pool' Please enjoy!

I'm quite happy with this chapter, I went a little further with their 'relationship' than I'd wanted to at this stage but it all works out in the end hehe.

----------------

Kaname led the Kiryuu family down the long hallways of his mansion towards the many spare rooms it had. He hadn't been in them much and a lot of them were dirty and not good for the family to be able to sleep comfortably. He did however find two single rooms and one double room. A single and the double were on the top floor of the mansion but the other single was the one of the lower floors, Zero had volunteered to stay in that one because Ichiru had gone all stiff when the pureblood had told them about that little snag. That left Zero alone and a few doors down from the pureblood's living rooms.

"And this is your room then Zero, make yourself at home," Kaname said to the silver haired teen, opening the door and standing back to let Zero in. He said the last bit with a little bit of resentment because he really didn't want the hunter to have a good stay at all. He silently left the hunter to his own devices and disappeared to his study to do some work. It was still dark and he had a few hours left until it was late enough to go to sleep, he'd probably go for a swim in the indoor pool that he'd had built to help him relax.

He guessed the hunter family was in bed by now; it was extremely late for humans. After about half an hour of doing boring paper work he stood up from his desk and traveled through his house towards his bedroom. He'd already asked one of the maids to lay out a towel for him, and the creamy towel was laid out on his bed waiting for him. He picked it up and folded it over his arm as he walked across the room and into the bathroom. In the cupboard on the wall was his packet of blood tablets and he swallowed a few with water before he headed back out the room and down to the pool.

On the way down he thought about the ball, it had been a huge success, no trouble occurred and he'd gotten all of the deals he'd wanted to make for his businesses as well as meeting the hunter twins - who were still here. He'd also managed to get a few more of the high class nobles to send their daughters and sons to Cross Academy, something Cross Kaien had been very happy with. There was only one problem though, Seera Miya. Ever since he'd danced with her she'd been eyeing him up from the other side of the room, making him feel very uncomfortable. He knew that a lot of people thought the two purebloods were together but he just really was not interested in her.

While he'd been saying goodbye to his guests, she'd told him she'd definitely come and visit him within the next few weeks, something she had insisted on and would not allow him to cancel on her… he'd just have to face her when she came and hope the only thing she wanted from him was to talk about the deals they'd made with the companies, even though that was highly unlikely.

He was at the pool now and put his towel down on one of chairs that were spread out along one side of the room, he didn't know why they were there, he hadn't asked for them but they were handy if he wanted to sit and read somewhere and not be disturbed. He shed his clothes, all except his swimming shorts which were black and perfectly comfortable. He didn't bother climbing in; he simply stood on the edge and dove in with the skill of a professional before beginning his exercise for the day. He'd set him self the target of 150 lengths.

He got to the end of the pool before his keen vampire hearing picked up the sound of foot steps getting louder. He ignored it and suspected it to be one of the staff so he rolled under the water and kicked off of the side of the pool to propel him self forwards as he began to swim to the opposite side. The door to the pool opened loudly and banged against the tiled wall abruptly halting the pureblood's swim as he turned to yell at whoever had dared to act like that in his presence. "Oi! Knock before you…" he cut off when he saw that it wasn't one of his staff, it was none other than Zero Kiryuu.

Zero was stood in the door way with wide eyes; obviously he'd not been expecting the other vampire to be in the pool. He collected him self quickly and walked over to the chair beside the one Kaname had left his clothes on, "Knock yourself..." he trailed off and finished in a whisper which wasn't low enough for Kaname not to hear, "…out preferably" he ended as he un buttoned his jacket, he was still wearing the tux he'd been at the ball in and was dying to get out of it.

Kaname ignored the remark and stood up in the water which reached just below his chest. He was a little uncomfortable with having to watch the boy get undressed but he didn't let it show, "It's a bit late for a swim isn't it?" He asked.

"I'm a vampire too remember," Zero retorted quietly, his voice letting the bit of remorse slip through. He unzipped his trousers and kicked them off, folding them up neatly then throwing them over the chair. Kaname wasn't going to stop him from getting in that pool, he wanted to swim, and using some energy would help him sleep because he was too heated up about having to stay here. He vaguely remembered the last time he'd been completely alone with the pureblood like this… it had ended extremely embarrassingly.

"_Zero, you may have drunk Shizuka's blood but that doesn't mean you won't reduce to level E." Kaname told the silver haired teen sternly, the boy was on his knees at the pureblood's feet, his pale fingers wrapped around his burning throat. The pupils of his eyes dilated and the usual lilac__ colouring__ was replaced with pure red lust. The boy was resisting, he hadn't drunken blood since he'd bitten Shizuka and he didn't want to, he didn't want to accept this fate!_

"_I… won't!" He croaked out, coughing and nearly hurling up blood, he'd just swallowed several blood tablets and they were threatening to return up his throat and he was trying really hard not to be sick. That would be a much too big a hit to his pride, the little pride he had left was not going to the one person he hated more than anything. "Don't… try… and… make me!" He added quickly shooting a deathly glare at the other, well it looked more pained than anything and did not change Kaname's mind in the slightest._

"_Do you want to become a mad monster? Your own family may have to hunt you down… would you want that?" Kaname replied, hitting a hard spot in the ex-human's heart, his family! What would they think if their own son/ brother turned into the thing they hated, the thing they went out and killed willingly because they loathed the level E's that much. The pureblood was also on his knees now and was looking the hunter in the eyes, his also going a little red because Zero's blood was seeping down the sides of his mouth, he had a sudden desire to lean down and lick the red substance… but he resisted that would frighten the other._

"_Ichiru…" Zero murmured, his eyes glazing over, he couldn't bear to think what Ichiru might do to himself if his twin died, he relied on his brother for everything, they were so close! He might even try to destroy himself too, no! But… it was so hard for him to accept this, drinking blood from someone's neck using two unnatural teeth sticking out of his mouth, none of these things he'd asked for! He would do anything to be able to finish off Shizuka Hio!_

"_See? Now drink!" Kaname ordered as he undid the top few buttons on his night class uniform jacket and pulled the collar aside revealing the beautiful soft skin underneath, it was so inviting to the other vampire and he was already preparing the skin with his tongue before he realized what he was doing. Ok that was weird… he'd just _licked _Kaname Kuran! He quickly bit down on this skin, a little too rough than was necessary and Kaname jumped a little in surprise, he'd been unconsciously enjoying that._

_Zero drank extremely quickly, not wasting one single drop of blood that oozed out of the wound he'd created, his lips had created a seal around the bite marks and his tongue chased any droplets that escaped. He was too full of the warmth that the blood was giving him to notice what the donor was doing, he sucked hungrily and bit down again just above the first causing a new load of crimson to explode into his mouth._

_All while this was happening the pureblood was in a very severe battle with him self, on one side his body was telling him to get the other off of him right now! Probably because Kaname had never let anyone drink his blood before this and the feeling was completely wrong, but on the other side he was feeling extraordinarily aroused by this process and was now in almost the same state Zero had been in before he'd drunk… without the worry of being reduced to level E. He wanted… needed to bite the other and he didn't know why, it scared him just a little bit because he knew if he let him self bite the other they'd be thrown into something they would never escape from… a complete blood bond._

"_Zero!" He whispered urgently, he hadn't realized that his eyes had been going blurry, the other vampire had drunk way too much and he was a few more gulps from passing out. He was much too weak to get him off of his neck and he flailed about weakly, this was not working so he gave an emergency telekinetic shove and the hunter flew backwards and into the wall of Zero's bedroom and probably causing the __neighbours__ a bit of a fright. Kaname didn't have the energy to stand up so he embarrassingly dragged him self to the nearest thing which was the bed and pulled him self onto it._

"_Are you okay?" Zero asked after his vampire lust had worn off, he wiped the blood away from his mouth then stood up and peered at the pureblood from a distance, the four bite marks he'd created had not yet clotted and were still oozing out blood. He realized then that he'd taken too much and the vampire didn't have enough defense left to heal quickly. He ran to the bathroom and brought back several towels, he hesitantly dabbed the wounds with the wet one and tried to convince it to clot, but even when it did it didn't begin to heal. _

_He didn't know what to do, he didn't have any more blood tablets because he'd recently choked on the last ones and the pureblood didn't drink human blood… there was only one thing for it, he'd have to let him drink his blood. Zero clearly did not know the consequences of that, and he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled the collar aside. Kaname was lying on his back with his head turned away, he only snapped it back towards Zero when he heard the ruffling of the hunter's clothes and his eyes widened in horror as well as going red at the same time. Zero was looking around nervously, "Erm… you can drink my blood." He said nervously without looking back at Kaname._

"_You… don't know what you're saying." Kaname replied, his voice hoarse and a little bit angry. If he were to drink from Zero he'd regret it for the rest of his life, if Zero had been someone he loved and wanted to spend the rest of his life with then yes, he'd already be latched onto his neck. But then again, Zero and Shizuka had a completed blood bond and they never saw each other, and both hated each other, the situation was surprisingly similar. It hadn't affected Kiryuu either._

"_I do!" Zero protested, "You can't leave in that state, you'd probably make it half way down the hall before you attacked the first person you saw." He added, making it seem as though he was just doing it so the pureblood didn't hurt any body. He was looking back at Kaname now, his eyes full of lilac determination even though he was a little nervous about being bitten; the last time had been awful because Shizuka had not been very gentle at all. He leaned forwards so his neck was above Kaname's mouth then he closed his eyes and waited._

_Kaname knew he couldn't resist that neck, it was so open and just waiting for him to bite it, he couldn't even pull his eyes away from it. But he could feel the ex-human's nerves very plainly and did not want to make him loathe him any more than he already did, and biting him roughly would not help his thoughts about how vile vampires were. He lifted his head up and trailed his tongue up the side of Zero's neck a few times, he accidentally lost him self in the moment and sucked on it a few times and he found that when he concentrated the other made quiet gasps of pleasure/ surprise when he did it._

_He eventually slid his fangs into the hunter's bite area and began to draw slowly, he could already feel a click in his mind telling him he needed the hunter in more ways than one but he knew that was the newly formed bond. But as he drank he could feel arousal building up in the hunter every time he moved his fangs inside his neck or chased a droplet of blood with his tongue. He was also beginning to feel aroused and gently pulled his mouth away and put his head back on the pillow, his hair spilling out in all directions and looking darker than usual against the white pillow._

_Zero's breathing was ragged and coming in short gasps and their was a significant and rather embarrassing bulge beginning to form in his trousers… that was not good, "Get out! Go now!" he rasped before he disappeared into the bathroom. Kaname caught the sight of a blush forming on the other's cheeks as he turned and he chuckled as he stood up. He jumped out of the window then ran at his vampire speed back to his room in the moon dorms, leaving a very pissed off and annoyingly aroused hunter behind him._

Since then the pair had been completely avoiding each other, Kaname had performed charms to weaken their bond so the fact that they weren't _together _wouldn't drive them both mental with lust. However the fact that the Kuran Mansion would have both of their scents inside it for three whole days would not help either of them, especially Kaname because he was a pureblood and the bond was stronger for him. Right now he was filled with a desire to bed the hunter, and telling him self it was only the bond and not his true feelings he began swimming again.

Zero crouched down at the edge of the pool, one hand on the floor; he then swung his legs around and splashed into the water timing it just right so he hit the pureblood with the water he moved. The pureblood got water in his eyes and hissed loudly, squeezing his eyes shut, "Are you purposely trying to make me kill you, or is this your usual behaviour?" He asked sarcastically, he opened one eye and found it still stung so he closed it again; he made a mental note to invent a replacement for chlorine.

Zero ignored the pureblood and began swimming, he had better things to do than give Kaname answers to questions that were obvious… of course if Kaname tried to kill him it would completely contradict the reason for him giving him blood, which was to keep him alive, therefore wasting his blood. Not that he'd go into detail explaining this to Kuran. He swam underneath the water for a while, holding his breath for as long as possible before pushing back up to the surface, Kaname had not yet moved and was watching him with annoyance.

"Something wrong?" He asked innocently, even though he knew the thing that was wrong was his presence in the pureblood's pool. "You seem a little…" he paused while he thought of the right word, but was interrupted with the finish of the sentence.

"Pissed?" Kaname asked, "Not for the reasons you think though," He told the other, who was now stood up in the pool like he was. He was looking at Zero's body, it was so thin as though he hadn't been eating but to a knowledgeable vampire that kind of thinness showed that the boy had been neglecting his thirst, obviously being very stubborn again or he'd used some kind of charm to keep it at bay… Kaname didn't know but sooner or later that charm would stop working altogether and he'd be thrown back into a life of blood lust.

Zero was staring at him with insecurity, he didn't like the way Kuran was staring at his body as though he wanted to do something to it… he had to admit that frightened him just a little because if that pureblood wanted to, he could do anything to the weaponless hunter. "What?!" He demanded protectively.

Kaname snapped out of his staring and looked back at the ex-human's face, he frowned, "You've been ignoring your vampirism." He stated, it wasn't a question, it was clear the boy had, it was too clear. And was immediately obvious when Zero froze and looked away, down at the water, his hands balled into fists at his sides. He'd been able to ignore it and forget about it because his parents never talked about it, asked him whether he'd drunk lately or anything that would bring it to the forefront of his mind. The spells that Toga Yagari had put on him were also helping, but when Kuran mentioned it he just snapped into another being.

Kaname sighed, his shoulders slumped down and he shook his head as he moved through the water towards the other vampire, who had begun to try to back him self away. But a few steps brought him against the pool's wall and he found the feeling of moving away from the other horrible, it was almost as though he _wanted _the level A to come to him and that freaked him out a little. But he couldn't move, he'd looked up at Kaname and now his eyes wouldn't move away from him, his gaze locked on the other.

Kaname could see the other did not know what was wrong with him, he also found that he wanted to be closer to Zero, to feel every part of him even though that sounded completely horrible to his conscious mind. Right now though, the most important thing was to get Kiryuu to feed, now that Kaname had reminded him of his thirst he wouldn't be able to resist it unless he drank from a pureblood… or his bond mate. There was only a foot or two between them now; Kaname was watching Zero closely, waiting for his reaction at being so close to Kaname, the person his instincts told him to _be _with.

Zero's breathing sped up rapidly as Kaname got closer, his chest heaved as he tried to get air into his lungs. This was the beginning of the strengthening of their bond, because they hadn't been this close to each other since they first created the complete bond they hadn't yet found the effects of it hard to resist. But sharing blood was more than just giving one an other the satiated feeling, it was about increasing their bond with each other and the more they drank from each other, the harder it would become to resist each other.

Kaname took the final step so he was stood directly in front of the hunter; he put his hands on either side of the edge of the pool wall and leaned his head forwards so Zero could easily reach his neck, "Drink." He ordered strongly, and then he closed his eyes and braced him self for the feeling of the bond strengthening and turning the biting process into pleasure instead of pain. He'd known this would happen the moment he took to biting the hunter; he knew he'd never be able to escape the effects like Shizuka had done.

Zero looked to his side to see the wide pale neck next to his face; he would have felt a lot comfier with this if they had had more clothes on other than their swimming shorts. They were both half naked and his body was already beginning to get hot just by being this close to the other vampire. He swallowed his anxiety and planted his lips onto the pureblood's neck, he closed his eyes tightly as he trailed his tongue up and down a few times before gently sinking his fangs into the flesh. The blood tasted the same as last time but his brain was telling him it was the most delicious thing he'd ever had and he greedily sucked more.

As the pointed teeth slipped inside his neck, a huge jolt of pleasure shot through Kaname, he had to bite his lip to stop him self from screaming with delight but he couldn't stop the groans that rumbled in his throat. He opened his eyes for a moment, they were jet black, smoldering with another kind of lust, and he immediately wished he'd kept them shut because just underneath his mouth was Zero's exposed neck, just begging him to bite it… he couldn't make his eyelids close, and the next moment he was preparing the skin under his mouth with his tongue.

Zero felt this and pulled his mouth away, he licked the wound until closed, his saliva helping it to heal quickly. He pulled his head up to look at the pureblood and his eyes widened when he saw the pureblood's eyes and the extended fangs. They didn't widen in fear though, it was more the wave of arousal that washed through him when he saw that look. And in the moment he'd frozen Kaname had lowered his head back down and was sucking greedily on Zero's bite area, resulting in a lovely shiver and a soft groan from him. His fangs grazed against the silver haired boys skin, the area was burning like fire from Kaname's sensual sucking.

As the moment went on both of them began to lose them selves in the other's presence, memorizing their scent and growing more and more aroused by the second.

Kaname had continued his licking all the way along Zero's shoulder and back until he reached the hollow at the base of his throat which was when Zero's legs caved in and they both sunk down into the water. This effectively caused them to rub against each other in more than one place and heat flooded into them. Neither of them were aware of their surroundings any more, they probably only knew they were in water due to the fact that their skin slid over one an other's.

Only when a voice calling, "Zero?!" interrupted their groans did they both snap out of it. The voice sounded a little higher than Zero's and as soon as the sound entered his ears he pushed the pureblood away from him with as much force as possible then attempted to pull him self out of the pool, but his arms were weak and he couldn't muster the energy to get him self out. Along with that, if his brother did see him now he'd wander why Zero had a very prominent bulge in his shorts.

Kaname pouted a little when Zero pushed him away and hadn't completely reverted back to his usual self like Zero had. He chuckled at the other's frantic attempts to get out of the pool and moved sneakily behind him, his arms snaking around Zero's chest and his head rested on his shoulder, "Something wrong?" He asked, quoting the hunter with a smirk on his face. Kaname didn't care if the ex-human's twin saw them together, it didn't mean anything, they were merely satiating the desires the bond gave them… what was wrong with that?

Zero jumped in shock when he felt warm arms wrap around him, and he nearly relaxed into the embrace if it hadn't been for the second call from his brother. "No! Get off!" He hissed quietly, trying to get the horny pureblood off of him. He was clearly regretting what had just happened and wanted out of here right this instant, he elbowed Kaname in the chest with the remaining strength he had left then began to walk through the water towards the steps, just as Ichiru came through the door to the pool.

"Zero? What are you doing?" Ichiru asked, his eyes on the pureblood who was facing the retreating ex-human. He was still watching the brunette when Zero climbed out of the water and wrapped his bottom half in his towel and collected his clothes from the chair. That was good, Ichiru was too nervous about taking his eyes away from the vampire to notice Zero's large area.

"Just swimming," He replied as he slipped out of the door quickly, he wanted to get out of there now, and have a shower.

Ichiru backed out of the pool room and only when the door was safely shut did he turn around and finally face his brother who looked different some how. "Oh… with Kuran?" He questioned.

"It wasn't pleasant." He told his brother as truthfully as he could, in fact it had been extremely pleasant, probably one of the most pleasurable experiences he'd ever had but that didn't make it right… he would never let that happen again, he didn't know why he'd acted like that… it was weird.

The pair were silent while they walked back through the mansion and up the stairs to Zero's room, Ichiru sat on the bed while Zero took a shower in the ensuite bathroom. Inside the room it was beautifully laid out with expensive looking furniture that was complete oak wood and varnished to perfection. There was a desk in the corner in front of the window which had curtains hanging across it; they were a creamy colour like the walls and the bedding. Ichiru looked around the room while he waited for his brother to return, it was the same layout as the room he was staying in but his was a different style.

10 minutes later Zero reappeared, his hair was nicely washed and he felt very refreshed and clean of Kaname's scent. He was also a lot less aroused now and was comfortable with being with his twin now, he was wearing the robe that had been folded up in the bathroom, he'd put his pajamas on in a bit, the hotel had been able to salvage their suitcases which had been fire proof thanks to their mother's organization skills.

--

Kaname had finished his swim after Zero left, he was feeling a little cranky after he'd been left in that state of mind, and had accidentally cracked one of the windows in the ceiling after the twins had left. He would pay Zero back for that, but he'd have to wait until he was alone with him again.

After getting out of the pool he headed back to his room and, like Zero, had taken a shower to refresh him self before getting into bed and falling asleep, he didn't feel like doing anything else, his swim had done its job and distracted him for a while but had also made him tired which was another desired affect. As soon as his head had hit the pillow he was asleep, a very light sleep as was usual, he was a little more alert than usual though because of the extra people he had in his house, and the fact that they were hunters was not going to help either.

He only had a few hours of sleep, he was going to change his timetable around and be up for half of the daylight hours so he saw the Kiryuu family for a few hours each day. Those daylight hours were going to be in the morning and he woke up at around half past 8. He sat up in bed and wiped the sleep from his eyes, he was probably going to be a little snappy today; he needed his sleep. He covered his mouth with his hand as he got up, he yawned quietly as he headed into the bathroom; a cool shower would wake him up.

After doing all the usual necessities in the bathroom, he got into some suitable clothes. Black trousers and a pale coloured and striped t-shirt. That would have to do; he didn't have the energy to spend ages finding something he actually wanted to wear, so he ran a comb through his auburn hair a few times then disappeared out the door.

The Kiryuu's were already in the dining hall eating their breakfast which was not waiting for Kaname like it usually was. He was about to call his chef when Zero appeared at the kitchen door, "I took charge of the kitchen this morning," He told the confused pureblood who was taking a seat beside their mother. "Your chef looked a little… tired so I told him I'd see to breakfast." He added, just in case Kaname was thinking about scolding his staff for not doing their job.

Kaname looked up to say something but Zero had already gone back inside the other room so he turned to the other three, "Good Morning." He greeted, it felt weird saying that, it was night time for him now. He glanced at the other three's plates; they were all eating something completely different. Ichiru had two slices of toast, his mother had bacon and eggs and his father had some kind of cereal. He wondered if Zero would be able to make _his _breakfast the way he liked it, the boy had probably never heard of it before.

"So what can I get you Kaname?" Zero called from the door, he loved cooking, he did most of it at home but Kaname's fridge had way more of a variety of food than his did. "I can do lots of different breakfasts." He added.

"Do you know how to make, lemon French toast with poached plums?" Kaname asked, leaning back in his chair and picking the glass of orange juice that was in front of him up at the same time.

"Don't think I've ever made that, but it sounds nice I'll have that too," Zero pointed behind him into the door, meaning that he wanted Kaname to show him how to do it, he obviously didn't know that the extent of the pureblood's cooking skills was putting a piece of toast in the toaster and hoping it didn't burn… he'd never needed to learn how to cook, he had his own personal chef. "You'll have to show me how though." Zero told him.

"Zero, Kaname-kun, we'll see you later then if you're cooking, we're going to relax in the living area." The hunter's dad said as the other three in the room stood up and departed. Zero nodded then turned around and disappeared into the kitchen again and waited for Kaname to come. He always took the opportunity to learn a new recipe… but he was not too happy with being alone with the pureblood again.

Kaname sighed at his defeat and got up from the chair he'd sat in. He crossed the room and entered the kitchen. Something he hadn't done since he'd shown his chef around it. "You know I'm really not very good at cooking." He told the other as he stepped warily into the room.

"As long as you know the recipe" Zero replied beginning to look through drawers and things for any recipe's there may be.

"Yeah, it's in the draw beside the sink." Kaname replied, he didn't like the kitchen, with him inside of it, there was bound to be a fire. But he was near Zero, he had expected the ex-human to avoid him for the rest of his trip but there he was, willing to be with the pureblood alone. He didn't seem to be suspicious of him either, he'd have to hope his hands didn't wonder while they were cooking, he'd probably end up with more than a chopped off finger.

Zero had rummaged through the drawer and found a sheet of paper with the recipe on it, it said 'Lemon French Toast' on the front of it in big capitals then beside it in smaller letter it said, 'Kaname-sama's breakfast' this was obviously something the pureblood had regularly. And from the looks of the picture, it was quite delicious. He quickly read through the ingredients then set it on the counter where he could easily see it, he got out 2 eggs, the carton of milk that was in the fridge and there was also prepared lemon zest in there too. The rest of the ingredients consisted of caster sugar, bread, plums, butter, lemon juice and ice cream.

"Could you pour out 100ml of milk please?" Zero ordered pointing to a jug that was waiting on the work surface. He then went to one of the lower cupboards and brought out a bowl and then a fork from the drawers to beat the two eggs. He set about cracking them on the side then opening them up so the middle dropped into the bowl, then used the fork to break the yolks and mix the yolks and whites together. He finished when the colour of the mixture was a yellowy shade.

Pouring out milk, that was an easy enough job to do for the pureblood and he easily measured out the correct amount then carefully placed it next to the bowl with the freshly beaten eggs then stepped back again. He was soon ordered to put the milk and eggs into a shallow bowl along with the zest from one lemon, Zero added one tablespoon of sugar then mixed them together with a wooden spoon he'd gotten from somewhere. "Do you cook a lot?" Kaname asked as he watched the ex-human work.

"Yeah, I'm the family chef." He replied as he cut four slices of bread into two triangles and put them in the mixture. He left them to soak in the bowl while he went to measure out 25 grams of butter. "It's something to do when I'm not at school." He added the butter to a frying pan and then put 2 tablespoons of sugar in too before putting it over the stove. "Could you put the stoned plums in and stir it for 5 minutes?" He asked as he went back over to the ingredients and began fumbling around with them, measuring other things out and not watching what Kaname was doing.

Kaname had warily taken hold of the frying pan handle and was stirring the plums around; he wasn't looking what he was doing though, he was watching Zero out the corner of his eye and he went along and burnt him self. He cursed loudly and dropped the handle and the spoon and shook his hand wildly. Zero had turned around and was shaking his head at Kaname, "Run your hand under the cold tap… here." He grabbed the pureblood's hand without thinking and turned on the tap. Kaname was now leaning around the hunter who had stuffed his hand under the cool water; it was a very distracting position. The burn had already healed by the time the water had touched it, he couldn't even feel it now, and he was too busy feeling Zero's warm hands on his skin.

Zero stood upright and turned around to find Kaname right in front of him; he could even feel the warm breath on his face. He didn't flinch away though like he might have done if their bond hadn't been formed, instead he found him self leaning his head down to kiss and nibble the level A's bite area. One hand still clamped around Kaname's wrist and the other now tangling in his brunette hair. It was soft to touch, he found him self noticing these little things about Kaname now.

Kaname shivered a little when he felt Zero's mouth at his neck, he tilted his head to one side giving the hunter better access. He lifted his free hand to hold the silver hair and keep Zero in place. The feeling was pure bliss, he melted into it and his legs nearly gave way, if Zero continued for long he'd end up on the floor. The frying pan sizzled loudly as the plums began to burn.

Zero began to walk forwards, pushing Kaname backwards, he let go of the pureblood's hand and switched the stove off as they passed, all the while his mouth trailed up and down the purebloods neck, planting heated kisses along it. They moved until Kaname's back was pressed against the wall beside the door, the lock clicked inside as Kaname turned the key with his mind; he spun round and reversed their positions, pressing Zero against the wall. He did what Zero had been doing but he made little bite marks in the hunter's skin which faded almost as soon as they were made.

Kaname let go of the hunter's hair and began to undo the buttons on the other's shirt and soon he saw the pale skin beneath, now exposed to the pureblood who trailed his hands along the plains of his chest. Zero's head had fallen back and his eyes were closed, the feeling of Kaname touching him was glorious and the pureblood's fangs were still piercing the skin along his neck, now working their way down his shoulder to the top of his arm then back up again to his jaw. Eventually he sunk his fangs right in and drew a few mouthfuls of blood, he'd been dying to taste that blood again for months.

Zero jumped a little when he felt the fangs in his neck and the feeling of his blood being sucked out, but the thing that shocked him was the enormous amount of pleasure it gave him when it should have been pain. He found that he wanted more of this strange pleasure that it appeared only Kaname could give him. Together they both sank to the tiled floor, Kaname moved so that he was straddling Zero, his hands on either side of the hunter's head. Zero could feel Kaname's arousal through the trousers he was wearing, his was equally aroused but their movement had caused them to rub against each other and that sent all the pleasure in his body to pool in his groin.

The floor underneath him was quite cold and he shivered a little despite the amount of heat the pureblood was causing him to produce. The pureblood who was currently peeling the ex-human out of his shirt which had pooled by his sides and tossed it away somewhere before moving his skilled lips down the boy's chest. Kaname couldn't get enough of him, it was like he'd been deprived of one of his favourite foods for so long and he just wanted to eat and eat until he couldn't eat anymore! Although it was ironic that he thought that because he had thought about sucking the hunter of all the blood in his body because it had tasted so delicious… he'd never recover if he killed Zero though.

Said hunter was now trying to give back some of the pleasure Kaname was exhibiting by threading his hands in the chocolate coloured locks. They didn't do much to pleasure the pureblood though and were annoying the other just a little, so the pureblood took hold of both of the hunter's hands and pinned them above his head in a tight grip so he couldn't move them. Then he returned to his sensual exploration of the body beneath him. He found a sensitive nipple to tease and flicked it with his tongue, the area around it went a little red from his teasing and he traveled over to the other to do the same.

Zero felt a little vulnerable with his arms being held above his head, he also felt a little useless because he wasn't doing anything. He didn't know why he felt like that… it was a weird sensation to want to _sexually pleasure _Kaname Kuran, his worst enemy… But now, he was starting to find good aspects of the pureblood, such as his personality which he'd always thought was spoilt and arrogant… WAIT! What was he _doing_? He was rolling around on the kitchen floor with his enemy! This wasn't right! He'd told himself he would never let this happen again, it was bad enough the first time… what was wrong with him? The pureblood must have done something to him, put something in his head that made him want him.

He found a sudden, large burst of energy and broke free from Kaname's grasp, he shoved his hands into the pureblood's chest and got to his feet in one fluid motion and backed all the way to the opposite side of the room.

Kaname was taken completely by surprise, he had definitely not expected Zero to resist what their bond had given them, but the ex-human was a stubborn character and he was doing odd things with his… hopefully former enemy. Kaname had already thought about this long and hard during the time after their bond had first been created, he'd accepted that eventually things would _happen _with them… obviously Zero still had no idea that they shared a bond and was now confused, "Zero, let…" he began.

Zero spoke first though, "What have you done to me?" He demanded harshly.

Kaname's eyes widened in horror, Zero thought he'd done something to him to make him feel this way… it hurt a little, he could feel only anger through their bond and it was making him feel the same way, "Zero, I…" He began again, trying to get the hunter to understand that he'd not done anything, yes he'd taken Zero's blood knowing what it would cause them but Zero had given it willingly.

"Don't try and wriggle your way out of it! I know you've done something to me… I'm supposed to hate you… and… and now I'm…" He couldn't put it into words what his heart was telling him, something inside of him was screaming at him to stop yelling at this person, to be kind and give him affection. But that wasn't him, that was something he didn't want to feel because he didn't like Kaname Kuran! He loathed him; he was a pureblooded vampire, a vampire of vampires.

"Zero… I swear I've done nothing to you, please let me explain!" He almost begged, his body was controlling him; he wouldn't be able to concentrate if he didn't fulfill his need for this person. Blood bonds had a much stronger affect on purebloods, and he'd nearly satiated that need the other night and then again just now. It wasn't because he liked Zero, he agreed with him that they should hate each other but they had something that they could never break. "We have a blood bond Zero." He stated simply as he moved across the room and plucked an apple from the fruit basket. He hadn't yet eaten and their… ministrations had caused him to become hungry. He bit into the apple and chewed on before sneaking a glance at Zero.

Zero had frozen solid like a block of ice. His chest was still, his lilac eyes were wide open and his once balled up fists were now limp at his sides. He'd heard of blood bonds, but he'd found the idea of being bonded to someone for the rest of your life, to be dependant on them for everything was absolutely ridiculous. He'd never been told that they actually existed but he'd thought that if they had they must be hard to form and both parties would have to perform some kind of act. He had definitely not done anything of the sort, they only thing he'd done with Kaname that he could remember was to…

"When you drank my blood?" He asked, his voice only a whisper as he realized that he'd been the one to offer the pureblood his blood without even thinking about it. This was his fault, he was such an idiot.

"Yes…" Kaname replied, not wanting to say anything else in case it upset the hunter. He felt strangely subdued all of a sudden, whether it was because he had a feeling Zero was about to just walk out and leave again like he'd done in the pool or because he felt defeated. But he didn't know why because if Zero tried to avoid him, sooner or later the need would catch up with him and he'd come searching for Kaname.

The hunter seemed to come to this conclusion at the same time and stiffed slightly. "I'm leaving." He announced and then opened the door quickly, disappearing from sight; he began to run when he reached the exit to the dining hall. He needed some air, he didn't care that he was still half naked, he use his vampire speed so that he went in a blurred motion and exited the Mansion through one of the back doors and vaulted over the fencing and into the wood like he'd done the previous night.

Kaname just stared after him, letting out a sigh, it was inevitable that they would meet again at some unexpected time… the same thing would happen again… hopefully, hadn't he just been musing about the fact that the hunter was stubborn? But if something didn't happen soon Kaname would become extremely cranky and end up just going for the hunter to satiate his need whether he liked it or not. Although that was something the pureblood never wanted to do, but purebloods were strong creatures and sometimes could lose themselves and do things their conscious mind would never dream of.

He turned around, away from the door and took another bite of the apple he was still holding, he then looked at the mess that was still in the kitchen and sighed. He quickly departed after finishing the apple and went to the living area where the Kiryuu family were currently talking, and Ichiru was watching the large television screen, mounted on the wall. "Kaname-kun, you don't need to stay awake for our benefit," The female of the family fretted, she didn't want Kaname putting him self out and getting tired because of them.

"Don't worry about it, I can't abandon my guests." He replied taking a seat at the piano by the window. He drew the curtains shut so the sun didn't burn his skin then lifted the cover off of the keys. It had been a while since he'd played the piano and it was a little dusty, he remembered when he and Yuuki used to sit here and she'd watch him play and tap a key every now and then. He closed his eyes and rejoiced in the memories before he began to play the song his mother had always loved. It started off slow and beautiful before tuning up a little and becoming more upbeat and dramatic before finally becoming soft again. His dark red eyes remained closed as he played, he could concentrate easier.

--

Zero hadn't gone very far, he had climbed into a tree with ease and was sat leaning on the light brown bark with one leg dangling over the edge of the thick branch. The tree was covered in large soft leaves that fluttered down to the leaf litter below when ever Zero moved heavily and caused the branch to shake. He watched them fall as the sound of music entered his ears. He knew the song, it was one he'd heard many times when he'd been in the car with Yagari, it was a very old tune and one of the rare things he actually liked.

He dropped from the branch and landed with a crunch in the dried leaves before moving to the edge of the tree line and find that the window to the living room was covered by a curtain. Kaname was obviously in the room and probably playing the piano for his guests. Zero hadn't known that the pureblood was a musician, it surprised him a little but he supposed that he had so much money he could probably learn to do anything. And being a pureblood he had no other things to occupy his mind with apart from the compulsory work he had to do for the businesses he had. He must lead quite a lonely life, being here, all alone without Yuuki for company… no wander he'd held the Ball.

Zero didn't know what to think anymore, he had a blood bond with a pureblooded vampire who he loathed more than anything, no, he was _supposed _to loathe him but he found that he couldn't bring him self to actually hate the other vampire. He could be mad at him but not hate, that was not something his brain told him he felt. But these… _feelings _were due to the bond right? So he didn't need to worry about that anymore, if he just talked to Kaname and told him he wanted nothing like what they had done before, they could be friends! Nothing more! Yes, he would go and tell the pureblood later.

--

Hope you enjoyed that chapter :D Please review!


	3. Day Night Number 1

**An Unexpected Love  
**by Vampiric Rose

**Chapter Three: **Day - Night Number 1

**Rating:** M

**Pairings:** Kaname x Zero

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino not me.

This is definitely the chapter you've all been waiting for *wink* It's the first time I've written something like this so excuse my newbie ness. I will be writing a lot of it though ;) so I should get better. ENJOY!

* * *

Kaname never had a chance to see Zero alone again that day, the rest of the Kiryuu family seemed to want to do quite a bit in their small vacation. Especially the female of the household who Kaname decided was extremely and annoyingly bossy, it was strange… he felt like he had a family again. Zero however, seemed to be uncomfortable with Kaname the whole way, like he had something on the end of his tongue that he just couldn't quite put into words.

"Zero! Ichiru! Kaname-san! We're going out for a while." A voice called from the bottom of the grand staircase in the hallway. The twins' parents were going out to the nearby park for a picnic and some time together, they didn't often get to have time alone when they were at home because of their busy work schedule and having to teach the twins extra hunting lessons.

There was no answer so they both left quickly; the car was going to take them into the town first.

"Zero! You cheater!" Ichiru protested to his twin, they were playing a game of cards and Zero had apparently just taken two cards sneakily, which he hadn't. Ichiru was the one trying to cheat.

"Actually I saw no cheating going on over there." Kaname interrupted, he was watching them carefully, well he was watching one of them in particular carefully which was making the other a little uncomfortable. Kaname would throw him lust filled glances every now and then which made him hot inside, it wasn't fair, the pureblood wasn't playing fair! He needed to tell him soon, he wouldn't be able to go on much longer if Kuran kept acting like that, and around his brother too!

Ichiru sighed and the pair continued with their game, Kaname meanwhile was trying to control him self. It took every ounce of his concentration to not throw Ichiru out the room and pounce on Zero and do… stuff to him. It was bad enough him staring at the hunter, but he was just _so _attractive to the pureblood, he already knew that his staring was making him uncomfortable but he didn't care… he'd refused him _twice_ now, next time the hunter had no chance of resisting him.

He already had a plan of action of luring the hunter to him, but he needed the rest of the household to be asleep, which meant he'd have to cope throughout the day and keep his hands to him self… if he could, he was trying to cope for minutes at a time, he'd be down to seconds soon and the day was going so slow! It was so frustrating for him!

The hunter twins eventually finished their game, Ichiru's attempts at cheating did not work and Zero ended up winning which had been inevitable from the beginning, well according to Kaname anyway. "I swear you cheated, Zero." Ichiru was saying, still going on with that little detail to hide his own cheating.

"I didn't!" Zero retorted, now frustrated, "You're the one that was cheating! And don't deny it cos you know you were!" He continued, huffing. His brother could be a little bit annoying at times. He raised his eyebrows at his twin then leaned over to get his drink of water from the tray on the side of the sofa they were sitting on. Ichiru seemed to have no answer to that, surprisingly, and let it drop while picking up his own glass of water.

A knock on the door disturbed the three, "Kuran-sama, there is a phone call for you." The girl said, the same girl who was in charge of bringing him his breakfast in a morning if he didn't want to come down to the dining hall. She seemed a little nervous and couldn't seem to stand still; she kept shooting worried little glances at Ichiru. She could tell, of course, that Zero was a vampire but the other was completely a hunter and that scared her… not because she was worrying for her own sake, but for Kaname's.

Kaname's eyes widened a little, there was only one person/ vampire he knew that would be awake during the day time… someone who wasn't in this country and in a country where it would be night time now. He didn't bother excusing him self, he stood up and was out the door in a flash only becoming solid again when he reached the phone, "Yuuki?" Was the first thing he said.

"Kaname onii-sama, how are you?" The voice asked, it was Yuuki; she'd called to see how her brother was coping with his newly wed sister gone. She was at work now, it was pitch black outside and this was the only time she had a chance to get to the phone, her husband liked to do… things whenever they had a free moment, but he'd do it so romantically that she just couldn't refuse him.

Kaname sighed in contentment, he loved her voice and how she worried about him, "I'm fine, how's it going over there?" He asked, meaning _how is everything with your husband._ He knew the answer before she said it though and kind of wished he hadn't asked when she launched into a big conversation on what she'd done in the last three weeks, including all the business related things and then all the things she'd done with her husband and any other details she could think of.

"What about you? How was the ball? Did everyone come? Did you say hi to them for me?" She quizzed, worrying about everything as usual.

"Yes everything over here is fine, I managed to get a business deal done with Seera Miya, she's investing in a few of our supplies if I help her with a few of the details in her work place." Kaname told her, "The ball went well and yes everyone came, including Kiryuu before you ask… and well…" He hesitated, not sure if he should tell her or not, she might want to speak to him… but he decided to because she'd know he was hiding something.

"There was a fire at the hotel they were staying in, so I've let them stay in our spare rooms for their three day trip." He finished, he missed out the section his, adventures, with the ex-human that would probably freak her out just a tad. Especially because the pair were supposed to hate each other.

"Wow really? _You_ and _Zero_ sharing the same house for three days… it better still be standing when I come visit!" She warned him, not that she knew when she would be visiting, things were so busy over there that she just couldn't get away, "Anyway have fun I've got to go, love you." The line went dead and Kaname returned the phone to the stand whispering a hushed _love you too_ before returning to the living area.

Zero and Ichiru were talking about hunter charms when he opened the door, "Yuuki says hello." Kaname told Zero as he crossed the room and sat down in his single sofa chair and put his head back, staring at the ceiling… He really did miss her, she had better come and visit him soon other wise he'd be going over there him self. Aidou and the rest of the night class wanted to see her too; she was their pureblood's sister and now a great friend to them all. After Ruka had gotten over her jealousy they had become like best friends, but no vampire could ever replace Yori who had now gone on to university.

Zero stopped half way through his sentence when he heard her name, Yuuki had called! "Is she okay?" He demanded quickly, he was annoyed that she hadn't asked to talk to him, no doubt Kaname had already told her that his family was staying here.

"She's fine." Kaname replied, not taking his eyes off of the ceiling for a moment, finally his eyes swiveled in the direction of the hunter, he was sat upright and looked like he was waiting for an answer. It was true, she was fine! What was wrong with that answer, he wasn't about to go into a big discussion about everything she'd just said to him. It was bad enough hearing it the first time and he did not want to tell someone, especially Zero everything the one person he loved was up to. He shot a glare in the hunter's direction to tell him what he was just thinking, that worked and Zero slouched back into his seat with a defeated expression.

Ichiru remained silent, he hadn't met Yuuki but he knew his brother loved her; she was like the sister he never had and always looked after him when he'd attended Cross Academy. He wished to thank her for doing so because of his absence but she was in a different country and that was impossible. She'd been a human though then, she spent 10 years as a human girl until her pureblood powers almost ate her from the inside. Kaname had turned her back into a vampire and she was still learning how to control her powers.

Luckily she now had another pureblood to help her with that; Ichiru knew what it had done to Zero when the girl had gotten married. He'd been in another place for a few days before and after the wedding before he got a hold of him self. That was when he started moaning about Kaname Kuran being depressed about her, was she really that special to them? It made the younger hunter wonder.

It was about half past three now, the hunter twins' had restarted their discussion and were now drawing down the different weapons they could remember on a piece of paper they'd found. Kaname decided he was tired, he'd only promised him self to stay up for half the day with the hunter family and he wasn't doing anything anyway other than sitting there. "I'm going to bed." He announced as he got to his feet and departed, his eyes were having trouble staying open as he went up to his room. He couldn't even bring him self to get into the shower before, he just slid under the covers and fell asleep after 'drawing the curtains.'

Zero sighed with relief when the pureblood disappeared, he'd be okay for a while now without the constant stares. And the pureblood would be safely in his room fast asleep and wouldn't be bothering him for the rest of the day. Leaving Zero and Ichiru to do whatever they wished, "So what are we going to do now?" He asked, "It's quite warm outside."

"We could go and explore I suppose." Ichiru replied as they stood up and headed for the door, it was a very hot day and the sun beat down so much that it even hurt Zero's eyes. His human blood allowed him to be able to stay outside for longer than those born as vampires, but if he stayed out too long exposed to the sun he would burn badly. He didn't know it, but because he'd recently fed off of a pureblood he would burn a lot easier today.

The two hunter's explored the Kuran Mansion's outdoor grounds for the rest of the day, there were several acres behind the house most of which were reserved for the animals of the area. There was a large stable block full of beautiful black horses, the stable girl came out at about half 7 when it began to get dark. She was a vampire but the horses seemed to be used to the aura and were fine around her, they all seemed to be nocturnal as well, like vampire horses. The girl's name was Shirabe; she was a lovely natured person and had a great passion for the creatures.

"The horses are kept for Kaname-sama's guests and the staff; we are allowed to ride them whenever we want to." She was telling the hunters, Zero loved horses, he had a special bond with one of the horses at Cross Academy. He was the only one who could control her, Lily was her name and she was a grey coloured mare. "Would you like to ride, Kiryuu-sama?" Shirabe continued when she caught the ex-human staring intently at one horse in particular. "That one is Kaname-sama's, she is the only one we aren't allowed to ride."

Zero nodded, the mare was beautiful and was the lightest of the horses. The only one that wasn't black but a beautiful dark bay, like the colour of Kaname's hair. She was extremely calm and her head hung with the grace of an Arab with the long silky mane that flowed down her neck. Looking over the stall door you would be able to see the strong muscles and the long sturdy legs and a wide chest. "I bet she's a wonderful jumper." He commented.

"She is, Kaname-sama takes her out every now and then on the trails…" she trailed off as she thought about it. Her Kaname-sama was very graceful and calm when he rode, it was the only time she saw him happy unless he was with his sister. She sighed then led the two hunter's down the block, showing them all the horses they had, none of which were as beautiful as the mare.

Shirabe allowed them to leave eventually, they were tired and she had work to do. The twins hurried up the path towards the house and were up the steps and through the door in no time, their parents were also just arriving home. "Zero, Ichiru? Have you had a nice day?" Their mother asked as she stepped over the threshold and into the Mansion with her husband trailing along behind, he looked exhausted.

"Yes, we've just been down at the stables, going to bed now, good night." Zero replied as quickly as possible, he gave his mother a kiss then disappeared up the stairs. Kaname would be up and about soon, he wanted to be in his room as quickly as possible and out of the way before the pureblood caught him. Ichiru did the same but for other reasons, he was just generally tired and wanted shut eye now! He followed his brother's example and kissed his mother before dashing after his brother up the stairs and into his room on the floor above Zero's.

When Zero reached his room he went straight to the bathroom, he took his shirt off carefully and when he glanced in the mirror his shoulders were completely red. His shirt had not protected his skin from the sun's rays and now he was burnt badly, he cursed loudly; it stung.

"You've been out in the sun too long." A voice at the far end of the room stated firmly with the slight hint of mischief. Zero spun round in shock and backed into the wall the cold tiles of the bathroom were cool on his burns but being against a wall with Kaname in front of him was not a good thing.

"What are you doing in here?!" He demanded, he was vaguely aware of the fact that he no longer had his shirt on and Kaname was… hard, that wasn't good at all. It meant the pureblood had come here for one reason, and one reason only.

"We ended on a bad note this morning, I wanted to…" he had been about to say, 'I wanted to finish off what we started' before Zero interrupted him quickly before he could.

"About that… I… err… I know we have this bond thing, but I don't want… _that, _can't we just be friends?" He asked, the end came out quickly and Kaname had to listen carefully to catch it all, he'd definitely heard the word friends, friends? Sure that could work, friends could sleep with each other, it wouldn't mean anything that way. Just one friend helping out the other to satiate the desires of the bond, sorted!

"Sure, friends sounds good." He replied with a gentle smile, he began to walk towards Zero with a very determined look that told Zero the pureblood had not gotten what he'd meant by that. He slid along the wall and out of the room backwards, a few more steps would have brought him to the end of the bed… he should have stayed in the bathroom.

"By friends, I mean, not _that._" He told the pureblood who was still walking towards him. Kaname slid into a crouch, he'd known what Zero's intent was when he'd said friends, but the pureblood had absolutely no intention of being _just _friends. A smirk spread across his face as Zero backed up again, the backs of his legs hitting the edge of the bed as Kaname pounced forwards flinging the both of them onto the covers. Zero winced as he landed on his back, his burnt shoulders rubbing against the covers. He then began to flail about and get the brunette off of him.

"Not that! Not that… not… thaaahhh! Kaname!" He ended up screaming the pureblood's name loudly but not because he was scared but because of what the pureblood was doing to him and it made him instantly stop his attempts at getting rid of Kaname. The desire to make Kuran leave him seemed to ebb away and be replaced with the desire for the pureblood to keep doing _that._

"You can't resist me Zero, it's etched into your heart and your brain that you _need_ me, it is the same for me as well. Enjoy this Zero." Kaname whispered sensually in the ex-human's ear, his warm breath then trailing down his neck planting little kisses on the hot skin. The skin pale where is lips went before returning to the burning hot red, it will probably sting Zero for a while. Even with vampire healing, skin takes a while to recover, even for a pureblood. Kaname trailed his tongue along the burnt areas of the hunter's shoulder, hoping his saliva would help a little.

Kaname's tongue sent wonderful threads of heat running through Zero's body. It helped his burns a little and allowed him to feel relief from the scolding heat for a few minutes until Kaname grew tired of that area and moved south a little. The first thing he found when was a sensitive nipple to play with; he nipped it and flicked his tongue at it before moving left to tease the other. Zero was squirming about underneath him and clearly trying not to groan, "Enjoy this Zero." Kaname repeated, purposely breathing on the stub.

After that Kaname traveled further south on Zero's body, continued to kiss and nip the skin until he reached the top of the hunter's jeans which were incredibly tight around a certain area, good it was working. He traced the rim of the material with his fingers before popping open the button and beginning to unzip the jeans, he got the zip half way down before Zero's hands found his shoulders and pulled him back upwards.

Kaname was on his knees, one on either side of Zero's body and was supporting his weight on one elbow, hovering over the other vampire. Said vampire was currently undoing the buttons on Kaname's shirt, it was a brown colour that was a lighter shade than his hair but that didn't matter to Zero. All he wanted was to see more of Kaname's body and he was not letting the pureblood down _there_ before he was stripped him self.

Kaname let the ex-human take his shirt off, and watched his face as Zero's lilac eyes darkened slightly with heat when the shirt eventually made it to the floor. Kaname got frustrated with that after a while; he wanted Zero out of his pants _now_, his hands returned to the zipper and this time managed to pull it open all the way before he pulled the jeans down and through them away somewhere. It sounded like they'd hit the lamp on the bedside table which was now effectively broken on the floor. Neither of the vampire's cared about that though, they had other things to occupy themselves with.

Kaname quickly shed his own jeans then returned to pleasuring Zero with his mouth on his chest. Meanwhile his hands were slowly trailing down the hunter's sides and over his stomach before they finally found his hardened flesh and squeezed resulting in Zero groaning loudly and nearly screaming. He managed to bite his lip before it came out and he squeezed his eyes shut. "Zero" Kaname called softly, "Open your eyes, Zero."

Zero did and found that he was face to face with the pureblood whose hands were on either side of his head, "Your lip is bleeding." Kaname stated, that's what had distracted his attention. His bond mate's blood was now dribbling down his chin and causing every part of Kaname to focus on that scent. He leaned down and licked the blood up until he reached the corner of Zero's mouth then trailed his tongue across his bottom lip, pausing when he reached the wound. One of Zero's fangs was biting into that lip causing it to be unable to heal and the blood continued to ooze out of it.

Kaname leaned his head just a fraction closer and closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to Zero's in a soft kiss. Zero's lips parted due to shock more than anything but the bond told him this was brilliant! And he moved his hands to tangle in the pureblood's hair pulling him to him in a more heated and passionate kiss.

Kaname was happy with that and he plunged his tongue into the heat of the ex-human's mouth and began his exploration. The ex-human in question was willingly allowing the pureblood's tongue to claim his mouth and he threaded his fingers through Kaname's auburn hair. His fingers tightened reflexively when Kaname caught his tongue on one of Zero's aroused fangs and blood pooled into his mouth before the wound healed. Kaname then began sucking on the hunter's bottom lip, swelling it slightly before he pulled away to breath.

He pressed his forehead against Zero's as they both fought for the breath, their eyes locked on one an others. Both of them were extremely aroused by now and Kaname decided it was time for the next stage in their 'development' as _friends. _He leaned his weight on one hand and trailed the other down Zero's chest, along his stomach and snaked around the hunter's length.

Zero's hands moved from the pureblood's hair and rested against his sides, he knew he'd need to hold onto something shortly and he did not want to cause Kaname discomfort during this, period. He'd never done this before, in fact he was a complete virgin and he wasn't entirely sure what he was supposed to do. Kaname however seemed to know exactly what he was doing - this was something he was familiar with; although never had he done it with someone he actually cared about.

He crawled backwards down Zero's body until he was kneeling in between his legs which he proceeded to spread apart a little while he massaged the flesh in his hand. His eyes were twinkling and he gave Zero a reassuring little smirk before his head flashed downwards and he swallowed Zero in his mouth. He'd not given Zero any warning and that just made it all the more exciting to watch as the ex-human's fingers knotted in the sheets and his head fell back, his eyes squeezing shut.

"Look at me Zero," Kaname pleaded, he'd pulled his head back but his mouth was still near the tip and Zero could still feel his breath. He lifted his head up and opened his eyes to look at Kaname who used that movement as a trigger and lowered his head again, pulling back then lowering again all the while his fingers were massaging the base and adding more to the experience.

"K… Kaname!" Zero whispered breathlessly, that sensation was unbelievable; it was like nothing he'd ever experienced, he felt as though he never wanted it to end, he could even keep the top half of his body still. He groaned loudly as Kaname pumped him, his nails gripping the sheets so tight they ripped.

Kaname's lips tightened around the hunter and his tongue darted across the skin with expertise as he slid Zero in and out of his mouth, his eyes still watching the other's face which just egged him on and made him want to pleasure the hunter senseless. The fact that giving pleasure to a bond mate and watching their reactions caused heat to build up inside the giver was strange to the pureblood, usually when he didthings like this he was always the one to lead and it never gave him that much pleasure… but this feeling was completely different, he felt arousal building up inside him every time the hunter thrashed and groaned his name.

The blunt teeth surrounding his fangs teased and pleasured the hunter's length but they were not sharp enough to draw blood. Kaname lifted his head again to stare intently at Zero who was still writhing about on the bed, his silver hair spilled in a mess on the pillows. It was plastered to his face in some areas where perspiration dripped off his skin, the hunter's chest was heaving up and down quickly, he would be coming to his climax soon.

Kaname lowered his head back down again and bobbed his head up and down quickly, putting on the pressure with his lips before releasing again and using his tongue to trace circles along the skin. His hands trailed up Zero's inner thighs and over his hips to grip the strong waist. The hunter's body seemed to have become a lot healthier looking during the day, probably because he had recently fed from Kaname and that gave his body something to use to keep building up the muscles.

Zero was currently letting out breathless gasps and moans as he felt his orgasm building towards climax, he'd never had this feeling before, he was so full of ecstasy right now he felt like he and Kaname were the only ones in the world, he couldn't even remember his name and coherent speech was definitely not possible.

Kaname's actions began to get more and more intense until finally he gave one last squeeze and Zero's body reached its limit and spilled over, pouring his seed straight into the pureblood's waiting mouth. Kaname swallowed eagerly and continued to pump the hunter's length until every last drop was spent.

"N…ngh! **Kaname!!!**" He screamed loudly, it was a good job these rooms were sound proofed, he'd have woken his entire family up and caused some very serious rumours throughout the staff area. He couldn't help it though, it had just come out as he'd released, and the feeling was more intense than any other part of that. It was so wonderful that he felt a little guilty that only he had experienced it and that he should give something back to the pureblood who was currently crawling back up the bed towards him.

"You'll wake the neighbours, Ze…ro" Kaname teased sensually in Zero's ear, his lips moving to kiss the hunter's neck. If the ex-human thought he was done, he was sadly mistaken, that was only the beginning of what the pureblood had in store for Zero tonight. And Kaname was still hard, so Zero should return to that state too, it was only fair.

Kaname lifted his head up to brush his lips across Zero's again, his hands lovingly caressed the hunter's head, tangling his fingers in the silver locks as he pulled other to him in another passion filled kiss. This one lasted just a few seconds before they parted, but Kaname's lips never left Zero's skin, he just worked his way along his jaw and down his neck. He knew of one sure way of getting Zero back into an aroused state quickly and that was to bite him. He prepared the skin with his tongue, his soft lips never leaving it and finally bit down into the warm flesh, he retracted his fangs to just plant them back in the skin a little father up Zero's neck. He repeated this several times before finally taking a drink of the tangy and extraordinarily delicious blood, it melted him inside as he swallowed it.

The succession of bites might have been painful if the pair were not bonded but the pheromones in their bodies switched the reaction and instead of feeling pain he felt amazing heat zip through his body like a rocket and straight down to his groin. Kaname's plan had worked and succeeded in making Zero's area as hard as his again.

Kaname pulled his fangs away when he'd finished and licked the wounds clean until they healed. He sat up then making sure to sit in just the right place so their arousals rubbed against each, that feeling engulfed Zero's body and he moaned softly. He was still watching what Kaname was doing though, and he was doing something very strange, he was licking and sucking his own fingers… Zero had no idea what that was for and Kaname couldn't stop him self from smirking and flashing Zero a heated look, his eyes full of anticipation and they were sparkling wildly.

When three of his fingers were coated in his saliva he moved to kneel in between Zero's legs again, he lifted the hunter's knees and spread his legs open before leaning on top of Zero but propping him self up with one arm. He kissed Zero softly, distracting him and keeping his attention away from Kaname's fingers which were slowly working their way down towards Zero's hole. When Zero had completely forgotten about what Kaname had been doing he quickly inserted one finger to lubricate and prepare him.

Zero hissed at the feeling and jumped slightly, he hadn't been expecting that to happen and he didn't know what Kaname was doing or whether this was supposed to happen or not. He tensed and that seemed to make it hurt more, "Just relax." Kaname whispered against the hunter's lips as he inserted a second finger and began scissoring Zero's opening.

Yeah _relaxing _was so easy to do when you had a naked pureblood on top of you with his fingers up your, "That's harder than you think." He retorted, trying to summon his somber personality but he couldn't quite concentrate on that when Kaname finally added the third finger and began skillfully prepping Zero, who could think of only what he guessed was to come when the pureblood had finished.

"I'll be gentle I promise." Kaname was keeping up his seductive tone and was whispering things like that in Zero's ear to help calm him but also because it was making him even more aroused and that would help too. Finally he decided that Zero was sufficiently prepared and began to sit up so that he could position him self, Zero seemed to be getting more and more tense so he decided to hurry up to save the ex-human even more discomfort. He would relax eventually but as this was clearly his first time it would take a bit of getting used to.

Zero's fingers had returned to knotting in the sheets and gripping them tightly so that his knuckles were white, he was so tense… he… he didn't know whether this was right or not, Kaname Kuran was about to penetrate him and he was afraid of what would happen.

Kaname felt Zero's fear through the bond and smiled fondly at him, he place his hands over Zero's and squeezed them, willing them to loosen their grip in the bed sheets and then moving the hunter's arms so that they were above Zero's silver head, pressed into the pillows and unable to move to even grip the material. "Relax." Kaname told him, more firmly this time before finally taking the hunter.

Zero growled as Kaname entered him; the pain was excruciating but as Kaname pushed in deeper that pain was replaced with heat that filled his entire body right down to his toes. "Ka… na… me!" he rasped breathlessly as the pureblood rocked into him again and again, slowly picking up the pace. Zero had no idea that there was something in this world that could feel like this, if he had he'd have wanted this a long time ago. He sucked in his breath a bucked underneath Kaname's beautiful body, finally getting more used to it and rocking his hips upwards.

Kaname released Zero's arms, he needed to support him self, the hunter was so _tight_ but so hot as well. He leaned his head down to prey on Zero's neck while he moved into the hunter again and again. He was rewarded with a loud scream of pleasure from Zero when he hit _that _spot inside of him, the spot that was the most sensitive and he drove to hit it again and again as Zero continued to groan more and more on the bed beneath him.

He moved his lips down Zero's chest, nipping the skin and sending jolts of pleasure searing through the body he was dominating. Pleasure was returned to him while he watched Zero's reactions, to see this man in complete bliss sent heat skittering through his body and increased his heart rate. He could hear Zero's heart pounding in his chest; he moved his lips to kiss along the hunter's collar bone leaving fangs marks in his wake. They faded quickly but he continued as it was driving Zero crazy. He pulled out completely before slamming back into the hunter's heat, grinding their hips together.

"Zero," Kaname whispered in his ear, he slowed the pace down a little, he'd gotten a bit too fast and didn't want to risk hurting Zero too much, he wouldn't be able to move for a while if Kaname went fast as this was his first time.

"Kaname" Zero replied in a growl of passion and hunger for more, he wanted to beg the pureblood to go faster, to give him more but he couldn't seem to get the words past his lips. So he remained silent and allowed the pureblood to go at his own pace, he had told him that he'd be gentle… would it hurt more afterwards if he was rough? He realized that Kaname had released his wrists but he didn't knot them into the sheets again, he was more relaxed now and it helped that the feeling of Kaname inside him was blocking his thoughts about anything else.

He definitely found that he could only voice certain things, such as Kaname's name and other noises; everything else came out in unintelligible mumbles or groans. It gave Kaname a sense of satisfaction to know that he could do this to the hunter, only he could, the bond told him that. Kaname had been hard for longer than Zero and he felt him self coming to his climax, he made sure to continue hitting Zero's sensitive spot inside to make sure he came at the same time. He lifted his head to look at Zero, his lilac eyes were a dark shade of purple, full of the heat from their passion, his gaze was clouded and he had just a hint of red colouring his cheeks.

The hunter's shoulders had healed a little more now and the burns had lessened from a fiery red to a light shade but there were areas that were still sensitive. He was too focused on other areas to be hurting there though and only when he felt a hot mouth on his shoulders, licking and willing the burns to heal more did he snap out of it and come back down to earth. He felt like his groin was about to burst open he needed to release now but something was stopping him from… the pureblood was 'holding' his release back to prolong it, it felt wonderfully bad, like he wanted it to stop but he wanted to keep feeling it forever. He growled in frustration and began flailing about again underneath the pureblood.

"Kaname... I need to…" He pleaded in a rush of slurred words, the pureblood cut off his speech though with another kiss, his tongue diving inside the hunter's already open mouth and coaxing his fangs to lengthen. When they were suitably aroused Kaname purposely cut his tongue on one to get Zero to pay attention, it worked and Zero quickly went about licking the cut on the other's tongue and lapping up all the blood. It didn't take his mind off of other places though and it was becoming unbearable, on the verge of becoming painful but Kaname didn't let it get that far.

The pureblood pounded into him one last time before the pair finally released. Kaname let out a groan of pleasure into Zero's mouth as he emptied him self into the hunter's depths. Zero shuddered and gave a relieved moan as he came his head falling back onto the pillows, breaking their lips apart.

Kaname pulled out and rolled him self off of Zero and planted him self beside the hunter staring up at the ceiling as he tried to control his jagged breathing. He felt like a huge weight at been lifted off of his shoulders, and now he was as light as a feather after all the time waiting and being apart from Zero. He didn't know how they were going to get along when Zero had to go back home, they would never see each other… why would they? And with Kaname not going back to the Academy he wouldn't see him there either. But their bond would drive them back together, if they left it too long without so much as _seeing _each other it would drive them crazy!

But now wasn't the time for thinking about that, they had another two days before Zero was leaving, that was plenty of time for opportunities in bed again. And the pureblood wasn't sure he'd finished yet, Zero was new to this and Kaname wanted to make sure his first experience was one to remember.

He needn't have worried about that though, Zero was far from forgetting about what they had just done. It would be etched into his brain for the rest of his life; 'his first sexual experience was with his enemy Kaname Kuran who just happened to be a pureblood vampire' no one was going to forget that. He risked a quick glance at the brunette beside him and found that he was being watched, "What?" he demanded defensively. He was uncomfortable by the way he was being _looked_ at, Kaname was scrutinizing his body… _every_ part of his body.

Kaname smirked and replied with a casual, "Nothing." He sat up and glanced at the clock on the wall above the door, it was just after midnight. The night was only just beginning.

Zero had already assumed that Kaname was done with him and got off of the bed to go get a shower, he could feel Kaname all over him and it made him anxious. He took a step and realized his legs felt funny, he had to grab hold of the bed to stop him self falling over as he stumbled. He paused to make sure his legs were working before he started forwards again, he got half way to the bathroom door when something hit him from behind and launched him back onto the bed, he soon found a still horny pureblood straddling him again and he gulped loudly when he realized he wasn't finished with yet.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" Kaname pouted as though the idea of Zero leaving him made him upset, like a small child losing his toy.

"Get off! I'm going in the shower." Zero protested, trying to shove the pureblood's wandering hands away from him, the idea of a shower perked the pureblood up though, there were lots of things you could do in the shower. He rolled off of Zero and landed on his feet on the other side of the bed, Zero took the opportunity to run to the bathroom and managed to get the door locked… not that that would stop Kaname if he wanted to get in.

He quickly got in the shower and turned the water on, he had it on cool, he was much to hot to have a warm shower, he seriously needed to cool down and the cold beads of water helped the remaining sore areas on his shoulders.

Kaname had already clicked the lock open on the door as quietly as possible, he snuck inside and across the room towards the shower, the two glass doors were shut but they were easy to open. The noise of the pouring water hiding the sound as he slipped inside, he was masking his aura as much as he could to stop the hunter noticing he was there. He seemed to be too tired to notice his surroundings and Kaname soon had him pressed face first onto the wall, his arms sliding around his chest.

"Kaname! What are… ah!" Zero protested but was cut off when he felt Kaname run his fingers down his back, around his waist and down to his rapidly hardening length. The position he was in with Kaname pressing him into the wall was extremely erotic, "K… Kaname! Don't… ah!" The pureblood was preventing him from finishing his sentences.

"Don't what Zero?" Kaname replied teasingly, his chin resting on the other's shoulder, his eyes watching the hunter's face from the side. He tightened his arms around Zero's waist, "Mmmm," he sighed as he inhaled Zero's fresh scent. His auburn hair was dripping wet, the water from the shower head still beating down on them.

"Don't do that, I've had enough!" Zero replied, not in the mood, he'd already satiated his desire for the pureblood, continuing now would just be weird, besides if his hunger for Kaname was gone so should his! Wait… he was sure he had read some where that blood bonds were stronger for purebloods, would that mean it would take _more_ before Kaname was 'full'? That wasn't good; it would mean he was on the receiving end of whatever Kaname wanted to do.

"Have you really?" Kaname replied with seductive sarcasm, he didn't believe that was true at all. His need for Zero was still strong in the back of his head, he needed more of Zero. "Your body tells me you're lying." He added giving Zero a squeeze to emphasize his point. "Are you _sure_ you've had enough?" He asked beginning to kiss the hunter's shoulder again, licking up the beads of water that continued to soak them.

Zero began to question that, did he really want Kaname to leave him alone now? "Erm… n… no," He said out loud before he could stop him self, he had no way of getting the pureblood off of him now when he knew he really didn't want him to stop, what he was doing felt so good!

"That's all I needed to here," Kaname said quickly before the two were suddenly flying through the air and somehow made it onto the bed instead of crashing to the floor, Zero landed face first into the pillows and when he tried to turn over Kaname bit his neck roughly with a warning growl. Kaname didn't know why he was the one pleasuring Zero, he was just so used to leading and Zero didn't even know what to do. Also he _wanted_ to do this for Zero, to pleasure his bond mate breathless like he'd done before; it felt like his need for the hunter would never disappear. If that was true poor Zero was in for a long night.

Throughout the night Kaname made love to Zero several times, it always left Zero exhausted so he allowed the hunter to sleep for a few hours before waking up in the most sexual ways possible that never failed to arouse the ex-human. By the time the sun rose in the sky the next morning Zero was more exhausted than he'd ever been and he was so _sore_ it hurt a lot. He woke up on his own without Kaname's aid at about 6 am; he rolled over unconsciously and ended up flinging an arm around a sleeping Kaname's waist which effectively woke the other up. "Z… zero?" he asked groggily, he'd been watching the other sleep while waiting for the few hours to pass so he could do stuff again when he'd fallen asleep.

The pureblood was actually quite cute, hiding under the covers away from the sun coming in from the window. Zero hadn't had a chance to shut the curtains last night due to a certain vampire. Zero shifted in the bed and moved away from the sleepy man who was still naked, he stepped out of the bed and grabbed his pants from the floor and pulled them on. His hair was still a little damp from their shower and it was messy in all directions.

Kaname became more alert when he felt Zero move and get up, he watched the hunter carefully, the soreness was bound to kick in any moment and he'd be back on the bed very soon.

Zero took one step away from the bed and found that it really hurt down below; he cursed loudly and actually did fall backwards onto the bed and into Kaname's waiting arms, "A little sore this morning?" The pureblood asked as though he was proud of him self for having made the ex-human that way. We tried to rearrange his expression so he didn't have a stupid smirk pasted across his face as he pulled the hunter back onto the bed and lowered his neck to Zero's lips. "Drink, it will help." It would also help him last through the day without seeking Zero out and bedding him, although that would not help Zero.

Zero turned his head away from that extremely irresistible neck; he couldn't let Kaname do this to him. He needed _some_ control over him self.

Kaname rolled his eyes at Zero's stubbornness, "Very well then, I'll just have to make you instead." He warned silkily before lifting his head away only to plant his lips against Zero's before the hunter could reply with the remark he'd been about to say. His lips however remained sealed together not allowing the pureblood's tongue to enter and cut it on his fangs to make Zero drink. Said pureblood had a plan to part those lips though, and the trigger of that plan lied lower down the tired body. He smiled into the kiss as his hand worked its way down Zero's chest, tracing circles on the skin until he found what he was looking for and grasped it tightly.

Zero's breath escaped him at that moment, parting his lips before he had a chance to stop them and giving Kaname the time to stab his tongue on one of his fangs and pour the delicious elixir into his mouth. It was extremely hard to resist when it was being poured into your mouth and Zero gave up and sucked on Kaname's tongue, filling his throat and body with the pure blood. He felt the pain and soreness ease a little as he drank, and he let the pureblood have his tongue back after a few mouthfuls. He pulled his mouth away and shot Kaname a glare for making him drink even though it did actually help a lot.

"Told you," Kaname told the hunter as he got out of the bed and quickly drew the curtains before hurrying to get dressed, "Your brother gets up early." He commented casually just before a knock on the door alerted Zero to the arrival of his brother.

Zero sat bolt upright and quickly rushed to get dressed, Kaname crossed the room when he was done and opened the door before Zero could stop him, "Oi!" He hissed quietly in annoyance as he fastened the top button of his shirt just as Ichiru came through the door with an extremely shocked expression on his face, "Morning Ichiru," He greeted as nonchalantly as possible.

"Morning… what is _he_ doing in here?" Ichiru asked suspiciously, the two vampires were supposed to hate each other. What was the pureblood doing in his enemy's room? He shot a protective glance at Kaname as if to tell him he'd have to go through him first if he wanted to hurt Zero.

"I was just telling your brother how Yuuki is that is all, I shall take my leave now." He shot Zero a quick heated glance his eyes telling him: _I'll be back later_ before he shut the door and left the twins by themselves, he would be back later, now that he'd had a taste of what the bond gave them he wouldn't be able to last long without the hunter and he knew it.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that! I don't know why but it is so hard to write things like that, but don't worry our boys haven't done yet :P I've been trying to get it done all weekend, if it's a bit… blah then I apologize :/ 

Thanks for reading! And please review!


	4. Day Number 2

**An Unexpected Love  
**by Vampiric Rose

**Chapter Four: **Day Number Two

**Rating:** M

**Pairings:** Kaname x Zero

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino not me.

Another good chapter, I like this one a lot, it's my favourite of the current chapters, and it was fun to write too :D Sorry about it taking sooo long, I've had illnesses and my muse has been very uncooperative lately  but I've written a whole 12 pages in the last two or three days so I'm proud of my self hehe ;D Enjoy!

* * *

"Ah Kaname-san, you're up!" Came a hyper sounding voice as the pureblood walked through the door into the living area, the TV was blasting some loud annoying music that had woken him up… waking the pureblood up like that was not the best idea. He had gone back to bed after he'd left Zero's room, he'd been exhausted for obvious reasons but he was still tired and now he had to presumably go somewhere with his guests which he really did not want to do for two reasons; one, because he was still tired and would probably be grouchy the whole day and two, because Zero would be there and he'd find it very hard to leave the teen alone.

Said teen was currently avoiding Kaname's gaze, staring blankly at the TV screen that was now on the intervals that looked as boring as usual. He was also tired and had been yawning constantly for the past three hours ever since the pureblood had left his room, he'd planned on going back to sleep but Ichiru had insisted it was healthy to get up early sometimes… not when you'd had no sleep!! "I'm sure Kuran has better things to do, 'kaa-san." He voiced distractedly shooting a quick glance at her before returning his eyes safely to the screen.

_Thank you Zero_, Kaname thought in his head, "Well then, you have fun today. There are plenty of horses in the stables if you wish to go riding." He said before Zero's mother could protest then departed quickly, he doubted they'd go riding; only Zero in the Kiryuu family was remotely interested in horses. He hurried along the corridors back towards his room; he was going back to bed but was stopped have way there by an anxious stable girl, "Shirabe? Is there something wrong?" He demanded quickly.

"… I'm so sorry Kaname-sama, I was leading her to the pasture and she was spooked… she's… she ran off into the woods." Shirabe confessed closing her eyes and bracing her self for the punishment she was bound to receive, she could feel her master's angry aura. "S… some of the staff went after her b…but she wouldn't let them near her." There was only one mare in the entire stable that would be difficult to catch and that was Kaname's private mare, the bay, she had belonged to his mother when he was a child and was very special to him.

"Zero can help." A voice spoke before Kaname could reply or act, "He loves to ride and he's great with animals, besides he doesn't seem very enthusiastic about coming with us." She turned around and called back into the living room, "Zero! You're going to help Kaname-san catch his horse." She announced and shot him a warning; _you are doing it whether you want to or not_ glance. He sighed and rolled his eyes, replying with a mumbled 'fine.'

"Very well," Kaname replied, he'd already disappeared by the time Zero started down the stairs towards the door. That mare must be important if the pureblood was going to catch her him self, he followed suite with his unnatural vampire speed and was at the stables in no time. "Zero you're on him, don't hold the reins too loose or he'll take off with you and make sure you don't hold them too tight either other wise he'll buck." Kaname explained quickly before disappearing again and reappearing on another horse, it hadn't realized it was being mounted and spooked a little but Kaname didn't notice he'd already clicked him into a canter and was off down the field.

Zero raised his eyebrows as he watched Kaname ride, it was like watching an angel, "Kiryuu-sama, you need to go quick." Shirabe interrupted his thoughts. He mounted quickly and pushed the stallion into a fast gallop to catch up with the pureblood, he felt amazing to be back in the saddle again with the cool breeze pushing past him and the amazing speed that wasn't his own. He didn't actually know why Kaname was riding a horse, surely he could move faster on foot then again watching the stallion the brunette was riding he wouldn't be surprised if these horses had some kind of special power… for all he knew they could be 'vampire horses.'

They weren't of course, but they were extremely fast and Kaname was too tired to go on foot, he reached the trees towards the far east of the house and followed the path at a fast gallop with Zero hot on his trail. He knew the mare's location; he could smell her in the wind which was luckily heading in their direction. However she was nearing the edge of his lands and there wasn't any fencing around part of it to allow the wildlife to come in and out freely which would mean he'd be trespassing on land that was dangerous. He pushed the stallion faster, he was as fit as a fiddle thanks to his staff who rode him and he had bags of energy left which helped. The mare wasn't as fit; she wasn't rode nearly as much as the stallion and she must be tiring by now.

"Kuran! We're getting closer to her but I can smell fear… she's probably frightened by our approach perhaps we should slow!" Zero called from behind the thundering pureblood. He was right, she could sense the two stallions' presence and the fact that they were charging towards her wasn't going to help. Kaname pulled back slightly on the reins and sat up, the stallion slowing to a steady trot until it finally halted and the pureblood dismounted, "We're going on foot?" Zero asked as he followed and dismounted also.

"She'll be easier to catch," Kaname replied as he strode off through the trees, he didn't want to use his natural speed and just appear next to her. Yes she was immune to the aura of a vampire but she was still a flight animal and something big and dark appearing in front of her would not be nice. As the pair walked through the trees a quiet nicker alerted them to the mares presence, the rope she'd had been being led with had wrapped around a branch of a low hanging tree preventing her movement. She seemed perfectly content now though with long grass strands hanging from her mouth but her body was lathered in sweat and she was breathing heavily.

Kaname detangled the rope and led her back through the trees towards where they'd left the stallions, there was a stream nearby and he wanted to let her drink before they returned to the stables. She looked exhausted and would more than likely need a rest even if they were only going to be walking and trotting back.

Zero felt unnecessary, he might as well have not bothered coming, the mare had been perfectly easy to catch and now he was stuck with the pureblood's company instead of his brothers. Once they reached the stream he washed his face then sat back against a tree trunk and watched Kaname with his mare as she drank. She looked livelier with Kaname, like she'd just been reunited with her foal and even Kaname him self looked happier than he had. The mare must be special to him, he decided to ask. "So what's so special about her?"

Kaname lifted his head to look at the silver haired teen when he heard his voice; he'd been asked that question many times by the braver ones of the staff. Most of them wondered inwardly and respected his privacy, but they still wondered. "She belonged to Juuri; she gave her to me and Yuuki when we were children." He replied turning away again as the memories of his mother came back to him and how she died… sealing Yuuki's vampire memories away. He let out a sigh as he brushed his fingertips against the mare's cheek, she whickered and nuzzled him.

"I see…" Zero replied trailing off, he didn't want to talk about the pureblood's family it was a touchy subject in the whole vampire society what with the Kuran princess now returned to her vampire self. He watched Kaname again; he was tying the mare to a tree beside the two stallions then came to join the ex-human against the tree.

Kaname felt more relaxed now but he was still exhausted, immensely so. Like he would just fall asleep on his feet, he sat down and rested his head against the bark of the tree and vaguely registered the fact that Zero shifted away from him slightly. He smirked as he closed his eyes, "I'm not going to pounce on you you know, although it is very tempting." He teased opening one eye so the hunter could see it sparkling with mischief. It was extremely tempting to take the hunter right now but the boy was already sore and the pureblood was too tired which helped him resist.

Zero gulped loudly then flushed deeply as he turned away, _Idiot! Why are you blushing?_ He cursed him self inwardly and pasted a frown across his face, "You're such a…oi…ahh, K…Kaname!" He murmured as the pureblood's head fell onto his shoulder then onto his knee, Kaname had fallen asleep; he'd obviously been more tired than he thought. Zero saw the pureblood's closed eyes and the relaxed posture and sighed, leaning back on the tree, it couldn't be helped, and he couldn't leave the pureblood out here alone where he'd be vulnerable in sub-consciousness.

He shouldn't really care about the pureblood, the guy was his 'enemy' but it would upset Yuuki if her brother was killed. He would just have to wait out here until the pureblood woke up and hope it wouldn't get too chilly. Then again it was boiling summer and he should be hoping the shade would protect him and the pureblood from the burning heat.

It was about half past one when the pureblood finally opened his eyes; he blinked a few times as he took in his surroundings. He hadn't meant to fall asleep but the hunter had been such a good pillow and sleeping with the scent of his bond mate allowed him to relax more. He sat up and looked around, Zero had fallen asleep too while he'd been waiting for the pureblood to wake. "Zero…" he murmured. The hunter's head had fallen to one side, exposing the whole of his pale neck. He couldn't resist just leaning down and licking that skin, to taste the hunter. However the instant his tongue touched his sensitive neck the hunter's eyes shot open.

"Oi! Get off!" He almost screamed pushing at the pureblood roughly and sending a still sleepy Kaname away from him. However a sleepy Kaname was not one to be messed with and removing his mouth from that neck was like taking a baby's dummy away… it would not go down well and was bound to kick up a fuss.

The pureblood wasn't having that and threw him self forwards onto the hunter who had just been getting up and they ended up rolling down the bank in a ball and into the shallow river, landing on the round stones and throwing water splashing everywhere. Unfortunately for Zero though, Kaname was quicker to react and had made it so that he'd be on top and was now pinning the hunter down in the cool water. The three horses had retreated as far away from the two vampires as their tether would allow them. Especially now that the weaker of the two was now thrashing about underneath the pureblood which only aroused him more.

Zero figured that physical protests weren't enough, "Kuran! Get off!" He tried using verbal comments instead which also seemed to have no effect on the pureblood's hands which were now trying to peel the hunter out of his soaked clothing. He would have to use his last resort… hunter weapons, of which he had stored in his memory for emergency use. "_Hydrapapr!"_ he called loudly shoving his hands into the pureblood's chest. The word was a mixture of the words 'water' and 'ward off' and was used to pour a retreating hunter poison into the body directly. It was used mainly when a hunter was being attacked and needed to make the vampire retreat so they could use another charm to subdue it. It would only last a few minutes though.

The charm worked and the pureblood's eyes seemed to lose their entire spark and he instantly released the hunter and backed off a few yards before he came to his senses again but there was a sort of invisible barrier that would make him retreat again if he passed through it. He frowned and found he didn't like the distance between them.

"I told you to get off me… I'm not your toy Kuran," Zero spoke with a kind of angry emotion as he turned away, wringing the water out of his clothing. He moved slowly over to the horses and mounted the one he'd been riding instantly kicking him into a gallop; he wanted to get out of there. He would not be used as the pureblood's sex slave, just because he was a level D, he had feelings and was not about to be used so the pureblood could have pleasure. It was true he had no idea where he was going but if he went far enough and in the general direction he was bound to come across a road or something like that. And the horse probably knew where he was going.

Kaname watched the hunter go with sad eyes, he hadn't wanted Zero to think of him self like that… it was true that what they had done had been extremely pleasurable… but was Zero regretting it now? If a bond mate really didn't want to feel that way would the bond ease away? Kaname wasn't sure he liked the idea of that, he'd never heard of that happening before but Zero was a hunter and a vampire that could change things. He reassured him self with the fact that if it wasn't true then Zero would need him soon enough, nerves inside the ex-human's brain would be pulling the strings telling him to find him and it was only a matter of time. Unfortunately for Kaname that time was shorter than Zero's but he'd have to wait if he didn't want the hunter to lessen the effects of the bond.

Kaname mounted up and trotted off into the woods, he'd leave Zero to cool off a little; it would only make things worse if he went after him. Besides why should he be the one to convince the hunter to accept what they had? He'd already gone through the stage, it hadn't taken a long time for him to accept it, why should it take Zero any longer… he was beginning to get a little annoyed now, it was way too complicated! He dug his heels roughly into the horse's sides; it shot forwards into a speedy gallop, followed closely by the mare. Kaname had effectively changed his mind and was moving with a strong purpose… he was helping the horses along slightly and could now hear the stallion.

Zero could also hear hoof beats that didn't belong to the horse he was riding, he shouldn't have been shocked that Kaname was coming after him but he was a little. He didn't want to face the pureblood right now, he pushed the horse faster, he turned him on to a track he spotted out of the corner of his eye and took a sharp corner to the left and the horse leapt upwards over a log just as the brunette came into view out of the trees. "Ya!" Zero yelled loudly, those horses were not moving at a natural pace… that sleazy vampire was making them faster with his stupid freak powers!

"Ya!" Kaname yelled as well, a little too teasing for the situation but it was kind of fun despite the fact he was a little pissed off. He didn't need to speed the horses up though, they were both going at an extreme pace that was easily catching up to the stallion and the equally pissed off hunter who didn't have any powers and therefore couldn't get away.

He seemed to realize this and pulled the stallion to a sudden halt the two other horses and the pureblood shot passed them, too fast to slow down quick enough and giving Zero time to spin the stallion round and speed off into the trees. If the pureblood wanted to do _that_ then he'd have to catch him first. The branches whipped at him as he manoeuvred the black horse through the trees trying to get into deeper woodland, the vampire couldn't use his freaky powers on the horses unless he wanted to bash them into the trees. He decided to let the stallion drive and dropped the reins completely tying them up so he didn't lose them and make the horse trip then turned in the saddle to face the opposite direction. His vampire reactions allowed him to stay in the saddle as the horse dodged through the trees ungracefully as he tried to find an open space.

Kaname meanwhile had managed to slow his horses down enough to turn them then had kicked the one he was riding into a gallop again, he'd let the horse go at his natural speed through these tight spaces he could see Zero's silver hair disappearing into the distance. He was a little worried about the mare, but they were heading in the direction of the stables so if Zero wanted to keep racing then he'd drop the mare off on the way. He knew however that the trees got even closer as they approached the stables and decided to go a quicker way and turned left to skirt round the edge of the compact trees which Zero was already in the middle of.

He definitely wished he hadn't come this way now but the horse seemed to know where he was going so he kept facing the other way looking for an approaching pureblood. He couldn't see him though, maybe he'd given up, he gave up and swivelled back round in the saddle just as they came through the last of the trees into a large open space. At the very opposite side of that open space was the stables and the large mansion, "Ya!" Zero yelled loudly as the horse galloped up the hill towards the stalls, however as they got closer Zero's keen nose picked up the scent of two sweaty horses and the scent of his bond mate just in the trees beside the stable… uh oh.

Kaname appeared out of the trees just then a smirk on his face when he saw the shock on the hunter's at seeing his appearance there. He trotted over to a confused Shirabe and handed the lead rope for the mare to her, "Shirabe, dry her off and cool her down please, I have an ex-human to catch." He mused as she took the rope and bowed to him. He turned the horse he was riding around and found that Zero and the stallion had halted, said stallion was currently napping, he'd not been ridden like that for a while and the hunter had just let him go on his own and he was now restrained. "Let's go!" Kaname whispered to his horse and they shot off down the hill towards Zero.

Zero saw him coming and dug his heels into the stallion's sides letting him have his head again as the pair bolted towards the trees. A different set of trees though, these were more open and less compact and Zero swung round in the saddle again to face the oncoming threat. As they entered the trees Zero snapped a branch off of one of the trees and lengthened his nails until they were razor sharp and began stripping the bark off and filing the end into a point. It was basically like a spear now; Kaname was approaching faster now so he dug his heels into the stallion trying to get it to go faster. The two horses could have only been a horse length apart, this was Zero's opportunity.

He saw the perfect chance as they went in between two trees Zero stabbed one with the spear with all the strength he had at that time, it went straight into it like a knife into butter leaving the blunt end blocking the path between the two trees and Kaname didn't have time to pull up before it would hit him square in the chest and his horse would go straight beneath it with no rider afterwards. However quick pureblood reaction times were, they weren't quick enough to pull the horse up and Kaname only just had time to bring his feet out of the stirrups so he could dive over the bar and land back in the saddle ungracefully and the horse spooked a little and ended up swerving off and nearly throwing the pureblood onto the floor.

_Bastard!_ Kaname cursed in his head as he righted himself, he could see Zero's proud smirk as he and the stallion disappeared through the trees. If Zero wanted this to be a competition then fine, he was perfectly happy with that! He picked up the reins again and stuffed his feet back into the stirrups and took off after the hunter. They swerved in and out of the trees until they crossed over a threshold into a small clearing sending the woodland animals scattering as they pushed their horses faster to one; get away or two; catch up.

Zero tried that same trick again and found that Kaname had been ready and had managed to dismantle it from the tree just in time but hadn't thrown it away. He'd stripped the sharp bit off and fired the wood forwards towards the rider in front of him, Zero swerved round a tree trunk just in time and the pole fell to the floor after hitting the tree. As soon as was possible he took a full circle and headed back towards the stables, when they reached the stables the horses would be tired and they were both already starting to breathe heavier and sweat was dripping down both of their chests.

Kaname had managed to gain on the hunter while they turned; he'd taken a short corner and managed to catch up a few strides. He knew what Zero was doing, but the hunter wouldn't have time to dismount, tack up another and get going again before Kaname caught him. But the pureblood wasn't finished chasing the ex-human, in fact he was rather enjoying it. He reached into his pocket and took out a black flip up phone and pressed a few buttons then put it to his ear, _"Kaname-sama?" _A voice answered, "Shirabe, tack up two more horses and have them ready quickly!" He ordered before hanging up.

Zero heard the pureblood's call and rolled his eyes, he'd planned on trying to get into a crowded area with the staff but then again the pureblood would just order them away… he'd have to try and out run Kuran and hope he gave up. As soon as they reached the stables he pulled the stallion to a brisk halt and vaulted over the saddle into another, he was now riding a frisky looking mare that was pure black too and seemed to be happy to shoot off into gallop as soon as someone was on her back. Zero was only too happy to let her have her head as he saw Kaname jumping onto another horse and come after him.

--

"Okaa-san, have you seen this?" Ichiru asked his mother as he watched his brother and Kaname Kuran disappear into the trees again on different horses. He'd been watching out for the two to return, the pureblood had come first but had merely dropped the loose horses lead rope into the stable girls hand then shot off again. He'd seen Zero's silver hair disappear into the trees and wandered what on earth was going on. He had assumed there was some other kind of trouble, like another horse had gotten loose but then they'd just reappeared on two very tired looking horses and switched before shooting off. It almost looked as though the pureblood was… _chasing_ Zero.

"No dear, what is it?" His mother replied from a chair near the door, she was reading a book while waiting for her husband to finish getting dressed so she could take her family, well the majority of it out for a while.

Ichiru was about to tell her but decided not to, whatever was going on with his twin and the vampire was not going to sound believable to the woman and Ichiru didn't know what was going on either. But as he thought about it, it had been like that since he'd found Zero and Kuran in the pool together… it couldn't be an argument about that Yuuki girl… what was it?

--

Meanwhile, Zero had somehow managed to lose ground and was now about half a stride ahead of the pureblood who was gaining… he'd been given a slower horse! Typical, give the stupid vampire prince the best horses and not his guests, he'd have to thank Shirabe for that later. He had already tried swerving and had lost even more ground that way, he needed a way of getting Kaname to go a different path and not be able to turn unless he slowed down. That opportunity presented itself rather quickly; he found that just a few hundred metres ahead was a pathway with tall beautiful rose bushes along either side.

It only took a quick tug on the right rein to get the horse to travel in that direction and was soon nearing the pathway. Kaname was oblivious to Zero's plan and expected the hunter to just go down it; it was easier and quite thin so the pureblood wouldn't be able to come up beside him. So it surprised him when the black mare skidded to a sudden halt then burst into a gallop to the left, Kaname randomly yanked the left rein but was too late and the horse – confused – galloped down the path, the clear ground had been sweeped clean of the branches and leaves and the horses hooves slammed the ground and the horse shoes clip clopped loudly as the pureblood tried to pull the horse up.

The horse didn't want to pull up though, and there was no way it was going to be able to turn around in this tiny gap so it kept on running with its head in the air and its muzzle raised so Kaname had basically no control over him. He relaxed the reins and the horse pounded on up the path towards Kaname's old hideout, he hadn't been here for years since he'd been to Cross Academy. He used to bring his mare up here when he wanted to be alone, when the path ended there was the most beautiful garden enclosed in a tall 6 ft high fence of rose bushes.

As Kaname and the stallion entered the garden the horse finally slowed down as he realized he didn't have room to run around and eventually halted and allowed Kaname to dismount. The pureblood tied him to the ring attacked to the side of the water fountain, still trickling away with beautifully clear water… his maid was still taking care of the place. He'd expected it to be over grown and full of weeds now, but it wasn't it was as beautiful as it had been when he'd last been here. Only one of his staff new of this place and she had been getting on when he'd been a child, but she was still alive and was living happily in the staff quarters of the house, helping out where she could.

He slowly walked around the garden taking in the lush scent of the roses, the red ones and the rare blue ones that he'd had imported in. They were extremely rare but they lived for years if cared for properly like these clearly had been, they were beautiful but there was one type of flower that was missing from this garden, the gorgeous rose flower that bloomed only once every ten years, one that he had hardened in resin for Yuuki just before she'd returned to her pureblood body. He knew she cherished it over all her possessions and was happy because of it, he'd promised her that gift before she had lost her memories.

Zero had spun his horse round and galloped back to the house during this time, he'd told Shirabe that Kaname wanted to be alone for a while and she'd taken the mare and gone to put her away after cooling her down. Zero watched her for a while before going back to the house; he was starving and wanted to get back to his family before Kaname appeared he'd had enough of the chasing game now. The house was cooler than the outdoor heat that was still boring down on them all whenever they left the safety of the shadows, he wandered what Kaname was doing surely he'd have managed to turn the stallion round and come after him again. Maybe he'd found a distraction, or had given up and decided to walk the horse back.

But Zero began to worry when the pureblood didn't show up after three hours and even Shirabe had come into the house to say that he hadn't yet returned. She looked worried, "Kiryuu-sama, would you please go and look for him? I'm afraid something might have happened…" she asked her eyebrows furrowed and her lips in a straight line of pure worry she was on the verge of pacing about.

"Okay, he'll be annoyed if we start dinner without him." Zero replied as he got up and stretched, he'd been sat down for the last three hours trying to rest after being on a horse for an hour without a break, he felt a little sorry for the horses they'd been riding they were probably equally exhausted. "He probably got stuck down that rose path thing." He said as he walked down the hallway towards the doors, he was half way down the stairs when a voice at the top that sounded old and a little frail interrupted him.

"Rose path?" The woman asked, she was quite old and looked as though she had been in this house for years. Shirabe even bowed her head towards the woman. The lady walked down the steps slowly and walked with the two down to the stables, she wasn't slow or weak though but it seemed like effort took time to get over, Zero had never seen a vampire this old.

"Yes, he and the stallion he was riding galloped down it; he was chasing me so I didn't wait to see if he came back." Zero replied as he watched Shirabe scurry off to tack a horse up for him. "Why?" He asked the old lady who seemed to be deep in thought.

"That rose path leads to his garden, he hasn't been there since he was a child I was afraid he had forgotten about it. He used to spend hours on end alone in that garden watching the sky and the animals that came into it, he only told me about it as I was his maid at the time and he'd assigned me to be the gardener for him. He didn't even tell Yuuki-sama." The woman explained to the hunter who listened closely, so that was what that was, he had wandered what a rose path had been doing in the middle of a wood but clearly it had a purpose. "Kaname-sama feels safest when he is in that place…" she whispered before she walked back up the cobbles towards the mansion as Shirabe returned with the horse.

Zero mounted and took off without another word, he remembered the general direction of the rose path but if Kaname hadn't wanted anyone to find it then it would be pretty well hidden. He kept his eyes peeled for any sign of roses as he cantered through the wood, he didn't want to go too fast in case he missed it. It took him the most part of forty five minutes to find the rose path and then another ten to convince the horse he was riding that the roses weren't going to kill it. Blood sucking vampires: no problem but a red rose flower was going to kill it. Zero rolled his eyes as they trotted down the path.

Once in the garden he halted the horse and looked around, he didn't spot the pureblood at first but found him lying on his back in the sunlight watching the sky just behind the water fountain which was trickling away with a beautiful sound. The pureblood didn't stir as the hunter entered and tied the horse beside the other and walked around the fountain and up to him. "So you were here." Zero stated interrupting whatever thoughts were passing through the pureblood's head.

Kaname had actually not noticed Zero enter the garden; he was so used to not being disturbed when he was here. He was so deep in thought that he only realized the other had appeared when he spoke and he jumped dramatically and his eyes darted to the hunter, he tensed for an attack. He relaxed though as soon as his eyes met with the ex-human's and he lay back down again, his arms behind his head, "Were you worried?" Kaname asked, a teasing note to his voice.

"No!" Zero protested, "Shirabe was… she asked me to come look for you." He told him, folding his arms across his chest and looking away around the garden. It was so strikingly beautiful that it shocked him, he could see how someone could lose track of time in this garden especially because it emitted a calming aura and the scent of the flowers relaxed him, he sank to his knees and leant back on his hands just enjoying the relaxation. He completely forgot about Kaname, it was like he was the only one in the world and nothing could disturb him, he hadn't felt like that for years.

Kaname watched Zero look at the garden and watch him sink into the feeling he'd been in when the hunter had appeared, it meant that Zero didn't notice the pureblood sneaking round until he'd pounced and flattened the ex-human to the soft grass. "Caught you!" He exclaimed playfully, a smirk edging its way onto his features, "I'm not letting you get away this time, you're… so… irresistible." His voice lowered to a whisper as he leaned forwards and trapped Zero's neck in his lips. He wasn't going to let Zero go this time; he trapped his hands above his head on the grass so he couldn't perform that spell that he escaped with last time.

Zero did struggle a little at first but when he felt Kaname's hot mouth at his neck he almost instantly fell still and relaxed in the grass, his head falling back to give Kaname greater access. His mind was confusing him so much, one side of it was telling him that he loved this but the other was telling him that it was wrong and he shouldn't be doing this and shouldn't be allowing this to happen. But the other side was the one controlled by the extremely strong bond which seemed to have gotten stronger since their first… experience. He did try to listen to both sides but the one telling him to get away was like a whisper in the back of his head and he couldn't hear it properly, the other was basically screaming at him to enjoy this, he couldn't help but focus on that one voice… Kaname's voice.

While Zero had been arguing with him self Kaname had managed to undo all the buttons on Zero's shirt and had peeled him out of it. Zero hadn't showered when he'd gotten in from their chasing and there was the strong smell of his perspiration covering his body still, it smelt wonderful to Kaname being able to smell his bond mate's scent like that, he could have melted. He was probably just the same and his scent would be driving Zero crazy too.

Zero noticed he was shirtless and quickly pulled him self back into the situation, his fingers travelling to the hem of Kaname's shirt and literally ripping it from his body. The sound of the material tearing froze the pureblood giving Zero the opportunity to flip him over so he was on top of the shocked brunette; he'd clearly not been expecting Zero to be so… willing. Zero was though, he thought that there was no harm in doing this and it was so amazingly pleasurable that he was done denying him self something that his body needed. But he was still sore… so it was Kaname's turn.

--

"Zero?!" Ichiru called loudly from the front door of the mansion, he and his parents had just got back from the days explorations and he wanted to know what his twin had been doing. He wasn't in the house though so he'd decided to go down to the stables and find him, when he got there he went straight to the barn where Shirabe stayed and knocked politely on the door before entering. The girl was sat on a bale of straw weaving what looked like hay nets. "Do you know where Zero is?" He asked from the doorway.

"Kiryuu-sama!" Shirabe stood up, shocked, not many of Kaname's guests came to the barn and she hadn't noticed him come because she'd been in the midst of a day dream. "Erm… Kiryuu-sama went to look for Kaname-sama, master didn't return when Kiryuu-sama did." She explained quickly, "They haven't returned yet…" she added quickly, worry still obvious on her face as her forehead wrinkled with a little bit of stress. She set the nets on the straw and stood up to walk with the hunter back to the stables, she went to check on the mare again like she had several times already in the past three hours… just to be sure, Kaname would never forgive her if the mare was injured and hadn't been treated yet, she couldn't smell any blood though.

"I'll go look for him if you tack a horse up for me." He offered, he didn't care what happened to the pureblood as long as his brother was safe. When he said _him_ he meant Zero but Shirabe thought he meant Kaname and jumped into action immediately, she disappeared to go and fetch the tack and was back within a few seconds, "I'm a novice rider so… don't give me a horse that's too strong." He said quickly as she looked at the horses in the stables.

The best one would have to be the smallest of the horses, a gelding who had been the first horse she'd been assigned to look after when she'd arrived, he was gentle and steady and perfect for beginners but he could also be a speedy horse when he wanted to be. She tacked him up as quickly as she could without scaring him then led him to the mounting block which Ichiru was sat on. She led him into position and held him still while the silver haired teen mounted unsteadily and put his feet in the stirrups before picking up the reins… he didn't look like he'd be in the saddle for very long, she inwardly wished him look as she let the horse go. "Kiryuu-sama went in that direction." She said as she pointed to the trees where she'd seen Zero disappear not long ago.

Ichiru nodded and squeezed his legs, the horse moved into a trot… that was fast enough for now. He knew his hunter senses would alert him to the presence of the two vampires as soon as he got within a certain distance… but because he wasn't as practised as Zero that distance would be quite short… which meant this was going to be like searching for a needle in a haystack. He hoped Zero wasn't too far away, he didn't like horse riding but he was worried about his brother, that pureblood could have done something to him.

But in actual fact it was Zero that was about to do _something_ to the pureblood and if Ichiru managed to find them… neither of the vampires were in a state to pick up the scent of an approaching horse.

--

Back in the garden Zero was nibbling Kaname's bare neck and licking the skin with his tongue. Kaname was enjoying being pleasured instead of being the one to pleasure, he'd never allowed anyone to penetrate him before, he was a pureblood and allowing anyone other than another pureblood to dominate him was definitely a no no… apart from his bond mate, it was scary to think it like that, that he was basically a virgin in _that_ area even though he'd dominated so many people before.

Zero bit Kaname properly then, the scent of the pure blood filling the air and mixing in with the floral scent already present. Zero wasn't thirsty so he didn't take much but the stimulation from the bite was extremely pleasurable to vampires, especially when they had such sensitive necks like Kaname did. The feeling of Kaname's blood entering his system also helped him to keep up with Kaname's… arousal. Zero pulled his fangs out and licked the wound shut before moving his hands down to the pureblood's pants; he unzipped them and pulled them down.

Kaname meanwhile was getting totally turned on by how bold Zero seemed today, he was even _undressing_ him, and he had a feeling that this was going to be something amazing. He quickly followed Zero's lead and pulled the other's trousers off too; throwing them away somewhere he heard bushes rustling so he presumed they'd landed in the roses.

Zero lowered him self back on to Kaname when they were both naked, he could feel Kaname's erection on his stomach as he trailed his hands over the plains of the pureblood's chest. He'd found a burst of sudden confidence from somewhere he was letting out dominating little growls whenever Kaname tried to touch him, _he _wanted to do the touching today, it was kind of a little pay back for Kaname last night. He probably should subdue the pureblood healing powers for a while, while he did stuff to him, that would be kind of fun to see the classy pureblood prince in just an ounce of discomfort.

Zero flipped the pureblood over so he was on his front, his hands travelling down to hoist the brunette onto his knees: it was a more submissive position and Zero had no intention of preparing the pureblood, let him feel a little pain for a while although for all he knew pain could be pleasure for pureblood when they were sufficiently aroused like Kaname was. And that position he was now in was just driving that arousal to the brink, it was not going to take much to tip him over the edge, he couldn't wait what was Zero doing? "Zero… please" He begged in a whimper as he felt Zero near his entrance.

He had guessed already that Zero wasn't going to prep him, and it probably wouldn't do much if he did anyway what with the little experience he had with that kind of thing. Not that Kaname minded, for pureblood's pain _was_ pleasure up to a certain point, they were vampires among vampires, pure, and seeing blood and pain was one thing that turned them on more than anything. It set them apart from nobles and lower levels that had human genes in them, but if Kaname let his true nature take over for even a second he could put Zero in a lot of danger, the hunter didn't have the same healing power as a pureblood did, and it would not be a pretty sight.

Zero teased the pureblood for another minute before roughly pushing him self in with as much force as was possible, it shocked Kaname and the hands that had been supporting his weight caved in and he fell flat on his stomach with Zero on top of him, the movement caused Zero to go in even deeper and hit him in just the right place to pull a loud groan of delight from the brunette underneath him. He pulled Kaname back onto all fours before pounding into him again and again, hitting that spot every time and squeezing out every last noise he could from the pureblood's throat. "Call my name Kuran" he whispered sensually into Kaname's ear, his lips brushing against the skin as he spoke.

"Z…zero" Kaname replied uncertainly, he didn't sound confident at all, as though the usual Kaname had disappeared. Zero wasn't impressed with that though, it sounded like a whisper to him.

"Louder!" He growled as he pushed into him again to emphasise his point. He lowered his head to the pureblood's back and began making little bite marks in the skin making it almost impossible for Kaname to speak now that he had Zero's fangs and his – other area inside his body. He hesitated again though and Zero took a big bite and sunk his teeth right into the purebloods back just as Kaname was about to say Zero's name.

"Aaah Zero!" He yelled loudly, he almost screamed it and it hurt his throat a little too.

That pleased the hunter on top of him, he was rewarded with Zero pulling out then pushing into him and hitting that spot along with a few more bites along his shoulder blades.

--

Ichiru meanwhile was currently trotting helplessly through the woods, he was close to giving up and he'd only been out here 10 minutes, where on earth was Zero? He was about to turn around and look in a different part of the wood when he spotted a bunch of rose bushes out of the corner of his lilac eyes. If he'd been like Zero he probably would have ignored the flowers but he loved flowers he thought they were beautiful and he hardly ever got to see roses, his mother was allergic to them which was unfortunate for his father who had to give her lilies as presents instead.

He turned the gelding towards it and as he got closer he noticed it was the beginning of a path, his curiosity pushed him to go down that path, what harm could it do? For all he knew Zero could be at the end of the path. He clicked the horse into a canter and sped down the path.

He froze when he heard the sound of someone screaming… but it wasn't with pain it was with pleasure, what was that? He yanked on the reins and slid out of the saddle as soon as the horse was at a stand still, he couldn't see around the fountain so the two vampires were still hidden out of sight but they soon came into view as he walked around it. The pair had obviously been too busy to notice him arrive, he gulped loudly and backed up under the back of his leg hit the wall of the fountain. To see his _twin_ doing – doing _that_ with – with _him!_ "Zero!" He yelled loudly in shock before he could stop him self.

It was the vampires' turn to freeze when the sound of that voice entered their eardrums, Kaname came back to life first though and pushed Zero out of him with a quick movement and was instantly on his feet with the first pants he found quickly covering his, erection. Zero remained on the ground facing away from his brother, his eyes were fixed on the ground. His own brother had… had… he'd seen him… he couldn't even think it! What was he supposed to say to him, there was no way in the world he was going to understand, he wasn't a vampire, he didn't know about blood bonds.

"Zero?" Ichiru asked again, he couldn't help it, tears were already forming in his eyes.

Zero took a deep breath and took the pants that Kaname was holding out to him, he pulled them on – still facing away from Ichiru. He took a deep breath then turned to accept his fate.

_To be continued…_

* * *

Sorry about the wait, if you've read my blog you'll know why, (by the way you can visit it for regular updates about the story :D). Anyway I decided to end it with a cliff hanger today, some of you have been wondering what will happen when/ if Ichiru finds out so there you have it hehe, but you'll have to wait til chapter five to find out what happens *giggle* Thanks for reading!


	5. Night Number 2

**An Unexpected Love  
**by Vampiric Rose

**Chapter Four: **Day and Night Two

**Rating:** M

**Pairings:** Kaname x Zero

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino not me.

You get to see what happens now :D sorry it took long – again – I've been major busy with work stuffs and a huge lack of muse – again - -sighs -, however I've got another little fic in my documents for you just in case I take forever with chapter five which I hope I don't, but you know how it is, you sit down to do something then get pulled away :/.

* * *

"Zero?" Ichiru asked again, his eyes still wide and shock plain on his features, he kept his lilac orbs trained on Zero's, daring him to lie to him. But there was a deep frown coming into place on his brow and worry at whether the powerful pureblood was forcing Zero to do this somehow, but Zero had been the one on top of him… what was this?

Zero could read his brother like an open book and could tell exactly what he might be thinking, "Ichiru, please let me explain before you jump to conclusions" He almost begged, his twin just stared at him, waiting, wandering. Zero's mind was going backwards, he couldn't think right, would he be able to explain it coherently without making it sound wrong and upsetting his brother. He had to tell him everything, about the bond, how it happened, what it gave them, why he was… accepting it now. But he just couldn't form sentences, he didn't know where to begin or even whether it would just be a waist of time, he didn't want to lose his brother.

Kaname decided to help the boy, it was obvious he was having difficulty trying to figure out what to say, he stepped forwards so he was stood beside the tense hunter and turned to face Ichiru, "Zero and I have a blood bond, an extremely strong one, its not important how it happened but we do have one," He told the silver haired teen opposite him, his maroon eyes watching the broken down hunter beside him as he spoke. He didn't care about Ichiru, the hunter didn't like vampires, probably because of what one did to his brother, but he _did_ care about what happened to Zero, not because he cared for the hunter in that way, but because this would be a major hit on the ex-human if he lost his twin and he'd probably try to avoid the pureblood now, Kaname didn't want that, for obvious reasons.

Ichiru had, like his brother, gone into shock. A _blood bond!_ That's not possible, Ichiru knew all about those things, he'd found out everything he could about purebloods and vampires when his brother had been bitten and he'd not been happy when his research told him his brother was connected to a pureblood. It had been even more of a shock when he'd found out it couldn't be reversed, and now he was bonded to _another_ vampire, another _pureblood_ vampire. The second lot of research he'd done had been on what the bonds were all about, that it was used for those who loved each other to intensify their relationship, but surely if two bonded vampires hated each other that should weaken it, not strengthen it.

"But you two hate each other…" He tried to protest even though he knew his attempts at trying to find a reason on his own were futile, he needed them to explain it to him properly. No, he needed Zero to explain it to him. Listening to a pureblood vampire was not something he needed to hear, pureblood's were the worst kind of vampire, that fact had been trained into the pair of them since they'd been little and Shizuka Hio had proven it. But how could Zero do… stuff with one… how? It made no sense what so ever.

"We do, but the bond gives us… _feelings_ and _desires_ that draw us to each other…" Zero finally spoke up as he saw the element of need-to-know on his brother's face. "It's not like either of us wanted this" he added quickly, his voice strong to make sure his brother knew that he really did **not** want that, "but we can't ignore it or we'll end up going crazy, please understand." He begged his voice cracking to a soft whisper, he couldn't lose his twin, he loved him too much, _please understand_ he begged inside his head over and over again as tears welled up in his eyes.

"But you're bonded to Shizuka as well; don't you lust for her too?" Ichiru asked, this shocked Zero who'd expected an insult or something of the sort, but as he looked back at his brother's face all he saw was a smooth expression, with just a hint of curiosity. There was no hate, anger or mockery in those eyes, he was trying to understand.

"Y…yes I am but I'll never see her again, our bond will never strengthen like the one I have with Kuran because we haven't…" he trailed off, not wanting to go into detail about that particular section of the subject, "If I saw her and was around her a lot we would probably be drawn to one an other." He added quickly to finish his explanation, his voice was a little more confident now and he felt Kaname relax beside him, he glanced to the side to see what the pureblood was doing: big mistake, Kaname was staring at him; those once maroon eyes were black and smouldering with lust. They were heated too which was not helping the situation, it made Zero just want to finish what they started right that second, he cleared his throat loudly and turned away quickly.

The reason for Kaname's _need _was because he'd had absolutely no idea that Zero knew that they'd go mad if they didn't, do stuff with each other, and the fact that he understood that just made him want to take the hunter then and there. He was already finding it hard to control him self but his eyes just wouldn't stay their usual dark red colour and just had to betray his relaxed posture; luckily the other Kiryuu couldn't see the colour of his eyes from this far away. It made it harder to control his actions when Zero turned to look at him, he could help but step to the side towards him, the other hunter understood now so Kaname should be able to do what he wanted but the look Zero gave him before looking away was a clear indication that he'd have to wait until later.

"I see, I… err… I'm sorry I interrupted you, I'll leave now." Ichiru replied uncomfortably as he turned to go back to the horse he'd been riding, he hurried over to it not wanting to look back in case they were already jumping on each other. He stopped though when Zero's voice came from behind.

"Wait, I'll come with you." Zero said as he skirted away from Kaname and followed his brother to the horses, he wanted to talk to him alone for a while; he turned to make quick eye contact with Kaname before he picked his discarded shirt up and mounted. Being bonded to Kaname made it a lot easier for them to read each others thoughts and emotions, his eyes told Kaname he'd finish off what they'd started later, there was just a tad bit of a warning in there and that made Kaname start forwards before he caught him self and let the twins go. He watched the pair canter off down the path, they looked exactly identical from the back but their faces were different to Kaname, maybe it was because his eyesight was good.

He turned around and sat down in the grass again after he'd retrieved his own shirt and put it back on, he'd probably stay here a while and let the twins talk, he needed to know that Zero was okay with his brother knowing this, Kaname was capable of taking the hunter's memories of this hour away quickly. But it might be relief for Zero to have his twin to know, it wasn't nice having to lie to someone you love, Kaname knew this perfectly well.

--

When the twins were far enough away from the garden for Kaname not to be able to hear them, Ichiru started up a conversation again, "You should have come today, it was fun, we went…" he began…

"You don't have to avoid the subject you know, I'm fine talking about it if you want to…" Zero told him, _he_ wanted to talk about it; he needed to know his brother was okay with this and didn't think it was weird or strange. If he did he had no idea what he was going to do, Kaname wouldn't let him avoid him but if he did what he'd been doing with Kaname it might upset Ichiru, it was an impossible situation.

"Zero, I understand completely why you were doing what you were doing, it's purely for pleasure, I get it, you don't have to worry about me freaking out about it, its fine." Ichiru assured his twin, he did understand; he knew why Zero hadn't told him, he knew that Zero didn't like the pureblood truthfully but the bond told him he did, he _knew, _he _understood. _"Please don't be afraid of talking to me about it if you want to, and if you're going out to see Kuran then tell me, its lies I don't like." He added.

Zero smiled and nodded, the two then pushed the horses into a canter and headed back to the house, they told Shirabe that Kaname was fine he just wanted some time alone and he'd be back soon. She seemed satisfied with that and relaxed as she put their horses away, the twins went back into the house.

"Zero! You've been out ages what on earth have you been doing?" The hunters' mother demanded as the pair entered the living area, she had been pacing up and down since she had gotten back and found the boy still out of the house and in the woods. She didn't like not knowing where he sons were, she loved them too much to have them disappear on her, she knew that her family was well known in the vampire world and there were a lot of vampires that wanted to get them back for killing so many of their kind. One of which had succeeded and turned her own son into one of them, she didn't want it to happen to the other or risk losing one of them all together.

"Zero was just riding out with Kuran, okaa-san; he was perfectly safe you don't need to worry about us so much." Ichiru told her before Zero could answer. He shot Zero a quick smile, he would help his twin hide his new… hobby? From their parents, those two would definitely not understand, they had both wanted to go after Shizuka when they found out Zero was bonded to her, and they were living in peace with Kuran, he didn't want them killing a pureblood vampire.

Zero smiled back at his brother and went to sit down on one of the sofa chairs and switch on the TV, he was tired again, he thought about going up to bed for a while and then he thought better of it, he probably wouldn't be alone when he woke up. _He_ wanted to seek out Kaname for once and this time he would use a hunter charm or weapon on the pureblood, the stupid vampire could feel what Zero felt after he'd done with him the other night.

Just then, the focus of his thoughts drifted through the doors, his hair tussled from the wind and his face a little pink from being out in the sun all day, he'd pay for that later too. Silver eyes locked onto dark red ones sending signals to each other through the eye contact, only Ichiru noticed these silent exchanges. _It's only the bond_ he told him self as he ordered him self to look at the TV screen and not at the pair of vampires peeling each other out of each others clothing in their heads.

The pureblood soon went off to bed, he wanted to get at least some sleep today, no doubt he'd be up all night with Zero again, he'd wait until the rest of the family was asleep then he'd sneak into the hunter's room and wake him up in the most sensual way he could, besides they hadn't finished what they had started earlier and he was still horny and barely in control of him self. He was quite tired though and ended up falling asleep within a few seconds of his head hitting the pillow.

Zero had only to wait for his parents to go to sleep before he could go and pounce on an unsuspecting pureblood; he was a hunter and would easily be able to mask his presence and his scent. He couldn't wait, he was close to tapping his fingers on the wooden table beside the chair he was sat on, and this impatience was soon picked up with the identical person sat next to him.

"Need some help?" Ichiru whispered under his breath, he could see his brother wanted to be elsewhere, he knew his brother better than anyone and he didn't want him to be uncomfortable or more impatient than he already was – he usually got grumpy when he was. "Okaa-san, Otou-san, it's getting late and I want us to get up tomorrow early so I can be one of the first to that store." He suggested as he moved to stand up, he'd seen a book store that was opening tomorrow and it was selling a book he'd wanted for a while, his parents had agreed to take him there tomorrow morning. And much to Zero's surprise they agreed and stood up too.

"We'll see you when we get back Zero, you should rest, you've been out all day." His mother told him as she bent over to kiss his forehead before the three of them disappeared up to their rooms. Ichiru received a thankful look from Zero before the door closed then Zero stood up and disappeared through a different door that led to his room, and Kaname's living area. But it was neither of those he was looking for so he travelled straight past them down a few stairs and then murmured the charm to mask his scent. Usually a pureblood would pick up even the faintest of scents and would easily pick up someone's presence, but Zero was his bond mate and he wouldn't wake up if he sensed him.

Zero opened the door to the pureblood's sleeping quarters and slid over to the bed, he lifted the covers to find a very naked Kaname beneath them, fast asleep and perfectly content, his face was peaceful and gentle. Zero replaced the quilt and shed his clothes before slipping beneath to join Kaname; once he was there he watched the pureblood sleep for a while until he'd decided the best way to wake him up. When he had decided he shifted over so he was lying on his front, Kaname was on his back, and his mouth ghosted over the pureblood's neck and travelled up to his ear, "Ka-na-me," he whispered sensually as his fingers journeyed down the warm body and wrapped around the base of the flesh he found there, he squeezed once: hard which effectively woke the pureblood up right away.

Kaname nearly screamed in shock at being woken so unexpectedly, he opened his mouth to do so and it was filled with Zero's tongue in a quick kiss to cut off any sounds.

Zero pulled away to look at the pureblood, "Shh, family aren't asleep yet, do you _want_ them to come and investigate?" he asked rhetorically as he squeezed again and rolled him self on top of the pureblood and planted his fangs into the exposed neck sucking hungrily from the wound quickly.

Kaname was still getting over the shock of how he'd been woken up and it was very arousing especially when Zero's hand was doing _that_. "Z…zero!" He finally said, delayed reaction but it was very hard to be coherent when you had your bond mate on top of you being extremely dominating. Zero had already dominated him that day though and it was his turn to be submissive so he quickly came to life and flipped them over so he was on top and rushed to pin the hunter's hands above his head on the pillows. "It's my turn." He growled heatedly against the ex-human's neck. He began licking the skin tenderly expecting Zero to just submit to him easily, but Zero's mood had already been assertive and he wasn't planning on letting the pureblood go so easily.

Zero pulled him self over so the two of them rolled across the bed and ended up landing on the carpet with a loud thud, they continued to battle for supremacy until they hit the wall on the far side of the room. Zero ended up on top and unless Kaname wanted to roll them back across the room he'd be staying there. "I think… you'll find… I'm not done yet…" Zero told him in several breathless pants as he pinned the pureblood's shoulders to the floor and returned his hand to where it had been before – wrapped around Kaname's arousal which was now completely hard.

Zero had been aroused for a while, he'd not been able to get the pureblood out of his head for the last few hours and the thoughts he'd had had not been merciful on his body. Luckily Ichiru had snapped him out of it before he ended up saying something or screaming the pureblood's name; that would have been extremely embarrassing. "We never finished earlier," He added quickly before pulling both of them to their feet and pushing Kaname backwards until he fell onto the bed.

Kaname surrendered and allowed Zero to push him onto the bed, his hair spilled out over the sheets, he expected Zero to just turn him over and penetrate him like he'd done in the garden but he didn't. Zero merely pressed their lips together and delved his tongue into the pureblood's red hot mouth, exploring it fully as he grazed his fangs against Kaname's bottom lip then cut his own tongue on Kaname's fangs, the taste of their blood mingling drove the pureblood crazy and he groaned into Zero's mouth.

Kaname was desperate to be taken, he'd waited all day and then they'd been interrupted and had been unable to finish. He wanted Zero now, "Zero," he murmured around the hunter's soft lips as he knotted his fingers in the silver hair tightly as he pulled the ex-human closer, he growled loudly as he felt the hunter's arousal rub against his. _Ah that felt good_.

Zero rubbed him self against Kaname a few more times as he continued his exploration of the pureblood's mouth. Kaname was so hot when he groaned like that, it made Zero just want to take him right there, but not yet, he wanted to prolong this as much as possible and he had the whole night if he chose to. Kaname had mounted him several times the previous night, it was about time he got paid back for that but he got the feeling that Kaname preferred to be the one on top, being a pureblood he was not used to being underneath, especially beneath the lowest level of vampire, like Zero was.

Zero eventually broke the kiss and began devouring the rest of the level A's body with his mouth, working his way south until he reached Kaname's groin. He breathed suggestively on the pureblood's erection sending hot waves of pleasure shooting through the other's body; it made him shiver with apprehension, just the feeling of his bond mate's breath touching his body was enough to get him excited. "Zero… ah," he had been going to see 'Zero you bastard' for teasing him before he was interrupted by Zero's mouth completely swallowing him. His head fell back and his fingers tightened in the hunter's hair enough to be painful.

Zero ran his tongue up and down the length a few times, remembering what Kaname had done to him the previous night. He was too busy trying to remember what to do and not putting much seductiveness into it and it wasn't really giving Kaname much pleasure.

Kaname pushed Zero's mouth away from him and sat up, "Let me demonstrate," He suggested as he pushed Zero down onto the bed and focused his attention on the boy's throbbing arousal, which had had no attention yet. Kaname was happy to change that, he could still feel Zero's touch on his own body which was enough to keep him going for a while. He bent his head down, his auburn hair falling down on either side of his face obscuring his fiery eyes as he ran his tongue down the length of Zero, the reaction was immediate, Zero moaned loudly, his fingers knotting in the sheets.

The pureblood shifted so he was kneeling in between Zero's legs then lay down so he could easily watch him while he worked him. He opened his mouth and swallowed Zero completely, his eyes fixed on the hunter's face as he sucked and licked him expertly wringing every groan he could from Zero's throat.

Zero writhed and moaned loudly, he bucked and lifted his hips with Kaname's movements, "Ah!" He yelled loudly as he felt the pureblood's fangs graze him slightly, he moved a hand to his mouth to try and silence him self, he even pierced through the skin with his fangs to keep his screams inside.

Kaname began to increase speed as Zero came to his climax, still pleasuring the boy senseless. And when he did finally come he milked every last drop out before finally pulling his mouth away and crawling back up the ex-human's body, "_That_ is how its supposed to be done." He told him with a smirk, the hunter wasn't really registering voices; he was still heaving his breath in and trying to forget about what just happened so he could do that to Kaname. It was proving difficult seeing as he could not stop thinking about it now and he just lay there staring up at the ceiling leaving Kaname to do what he wished.

The pureblood took advantage of the hunter's inability to function and quickly coated three of his fingers in saliva; he gave no warning whatsoever and quickly pushed one finger into Zero's entrance.

Zero gave out a yelp of shock as he felt something enter him, Kaname's finger, it hurt a lot especially because he was still a little sore and extremely sensitive but he got the feeling that it might make it more pleasurable. He couldn't make his body move though, he wanted to have their positions reversed, and Kaname wasn't being fair, doing that when he was still get over what he had just done. He couldn't even tell the pureblood to stop verbally, all that came out when he opened his mouth were groans and other sounds of pleasure. He'd just have to get the pureblood back afterwards.

When Kaname felt the hunter relax he inserted another finger and began to prepare the boy, prodding gently around inside to feel for the most sensitive spots, receiving delighting shudders and groans from the hunter when he hit them. He moved his head down to Zero's chest and trailed his lips along the skin gently as he inserted yet another finger into Zero. When the boy was sufficiently prepared Kaname removed his fingers and positioned him self to take the hunter. He slowly pushed in; trying to minimize the pain as much as possible but he still noticed the ex-human wince slightly before relaxing again. Kaname pushed him self in further until he was completely swallowed in Zero's heat, his mouth still pleasuring the hunter's chest and neck area.

The pair enjoyed a few minutes of amazingly good bliss before they parted and Kaname collapsed on top of the sweaty hunter and rolled off to the side, completely unaware that Zero wasn't yet done… far from done in fact. Of course Kaname wasn't done yet either, but he liked to have just a little breather before and jumped in shock when he felt the hunter's fingers running along his abdomen, oh _he _wanted a go now did he? He shivered in excitement as the strong hands of the hunter made their way up his chest and around his back, with a quick movement Zero was atop of the beautiful pureblood. He straddled the brunette, sitting on top of a rapidly hardening arousal that he couldn't help but feel beneath him, he shifted himself to cause friction and delighted in watching the pureblood groan loudly.

Kaname tried to swallow his sounds to make Zero work for them but it was extremely difficult to be stubborn when he had an extremely delicious boy on top of him. He gritted his teeth as he felt Zero position him self, he wasn't going to prep him at all… not that Kaname was complaining, pain was extremely arousing to a pureblood, seeing blood and pain and screaming just spurred their species onwards but he wouldn't want to show that side of him to Zero, he'd never get the hunter in bed again if he did.

Truthfully though, Zero had no idea about that side of Kaname, and he would not like to see it either, but he just wanted to return the favour to Kaname after the soreness he'd felt last night, it wouldn't last for long though what with the pureblood's extremely quick healing. He took hold of the soft strands of the pureblood's hair and squeezed gently as he pushed himself in, instantly feeling the intense heat inside the completely unexplored regions of a level A vampire. No body had ever done this before; no body would even dare to do this, except Zero who didn't care about vampire hierarchy.

Kaname cringed at the strange, painful feeling, someone was inside of him and all his senses screamed wildly at him, not all for bad reasons though. The bond was causing his emotions to switch round, instead of being scared like he would have been naturally he was extremely aroused by the feeling it made a hot wave shoot around inside him igniting his voice box into several loud groans followed by breathless speech, most of which was calling Zero's name. So much for making the boy work for his sounds, he couldn't control him self though and Zero had already started thrusting into him slowly but gently speeding up with every movement.

Zero pushed into the hansom body beneath him watching the pureblood's face for reaction as he thrust in, the friction causing him to join the other in moaning. It was so hard not to just stop and watch the pureblood writhing on the bed beneath him, he could just devour the beautiful pale body… wait beautiful? Did he really see Kaname as beautiful? It was a known fact that the vampires were the most beautiful creatures in existence, and Kaname was at the top of them all he was bound to be absolutely breath taking to look at, but for Zero to think that was an odd thought to have. But he had had it hadn't he? He was sucked into the trick that attracted humans to them and here he was feasting on that trick. Not that he cared he couldn't bring him self to move away from the pureblood any more he'd already given up that fight.

Kaname could tell Zero's head was full of thoughts, he was so deep in thought in fact that he slowed right down in his movements so much that it was beginning to get uncomfortable to Kaname, "Zero?" he asked gently so he didn't startle the hunter, "Are you okay?" he added a second question when the boys eyes seemed to return to reality and he shook his head, the silver hair displacing before settling again and the movements of his hips picked up speed again before he replied with a simple, "Yes" and continued. His voice was flat and emotionless as had the pureblood's, it was an improvement from their usual tone towards each other which was mocking and layered with hatred.

The pair were close to orgasm now, especially Kaname who felt like he was about to burst but held it in because Zero clearly hadn't finished with him yet. Said hunter gave a few more hard thrusts with his hips, hitting a spot inside the pureblood that literally made all his muscles spasm and he came with a loud groan that could have been classed as a scream, spilling his contents all over the bed covers. Zero followed suit and pulled out of the pureblood and rolled off of him and onto the cleaner covers at the side. He was lathered in sweat and was breathing heavily, as was the pureblood whose nails had managed to rip through the quilt and the bed sheets beneath.

Kaname loosened his grip on the material and took a deep breath; he sat up on the bed and hung his legs off the end trying to calm his breathing down a little. He glanced behind him once before standing and walking gracefully into the bathroom, he switched the water on in the shower and stepped in, pulling the curtain across as the hot water hit his body.

Zero watched the pureblood out of the corner of his eyes, it was strange, he had mixed feelings about that vampire at this moment, he still had his hatred of him but there was something else there as well, a more friendly feeling a long with the inner feeling that made him want to jump the pureblood every time he saw him. He told him self it wasn't him, it was just the bond making him feel that way, it must be the same for the pureblood too. Even though it actually _was_ the bond giving him these thoughts he wasn't a hundred percent sure on the fact and that scared him, it scared him a lot, having sexual feelings for the pureblood was fine, he knew vampires were sensual beings but anything more than that was way too much.

He closed his eyes, he was so tired after everything that had happened that day, as soon as his eyes had closed he was gone, completely into a deep sleep.

When the pureblood had done in the shower he switched the water off and stepped out, drying him self a little before wrapping a towel around his middle. He had expected the hunter to have joined him in the shower, earlier he'd seemed like he'd be aroused all night but when Kaname walked into the bedroom and saw the sleeping hunter it shocked him. He walked over to the bed just to make sure and yes, the hunter was definitely asleep. The pureblood pulled the blanket that hung over the sofa beside the window and laid it across the naked body that was way too tempting for its own good. He turned away and properly dried him self, changing into a pair of black pants and a pale button up shirt.

He sat at his desk on the opposite side of the room and began to do his usual work for the night; he'd sleep during the day like he was supposed to and wake up to see the hunter family off in the evening. He didn't know what to do about Zero, he couldn't force him to stay just so the pureblood wouldn't go crazy, he needed to give the hunter a reason to remain here but thinking of such a thing was extremely difficult. He let out a frustrated sigh and stood up, he couldn't ignore the presence on the bed behind him and it was making him uptight. He got up and flew out of the door with amazing speed, not slowing until he reached his office.

He had just sat in the recliner chair when the phone on the wooden desk starting buzzing away, he raised his hand and the wireless phone lifted off its holder and into his hand. He pressed receive and put the phone to his ear, "Kuran Kaname speaking," he said as his usual words were.

"Onii-sama!" Yuuki voice rung like an angel on the other end of the phone.

Kaname's face lit up as soon as he heard that voice, "Yuuki!" he exclaimed in surprise, he hadn't expected her to ring so soon after her last call the previous day. "Is everything okay?" he asked quickly.

"Everything is amazing!" She replied in a happy upbeat tone that told him she was hiding something, he didn't need to ask though she told him right away, "We're coming to visit you!" she said giddily.

Kaname's mouth dropped open the moment the words 'coming' and 'visit' entered his ears, "When?!" he demanded.

"We'll be arriving in Japan in the morning, so you go to bed now I want to see you as soon as the helicopter lands, and make sure Zero is there too!" She yapped while Kaname went into shock, Yuuki was coming home but the fact that she kept saying 'we' wasn't making him very happy, that meant her husband would be joining them. "That's great Yuuki, good night,"

"Good night onii-sama!" The line went dead leaving a very happy Kaname. He would finally get to see his beloved sister, he closed his eyes and fell asleep right there on the sofa with nothing but thoughts of Yuuki in his head.

It was unusual for him to have a deep sleep, pureblood's rarely slept solidly and any out of place sense they had woke them instantly, but he didn't wake when Zero entered the room fully clothed as was the pureblood. The hunter had woken up after having a few hours sleep and found him self alone on the bed with the throw over his naked body, he'd gotten a quick shower before changing into his clothes and setting out to look for the pureblood. He'd been surprised that Kaname hadn't woken him up and continue from where they'd left it. He'd walked slowly through the house checking places he'd expect the pureblood to be and had finally reached the office.

He felt the pureblood's presence from the end of the hallway so he'd known he was in their without having to actually look, when he opened the door though he was shocked to find the level A asleep. It shocked him more that he hadn't noticed the hunter's presence like he hadn't earlier when the hunter had come to wake him for err… other reasons. He didn't actually know why he'd gotten up to look for the pureblood, maybe he'd had a strange feeling that something good was going to happen and wanted to find out what it was.

He sat down on the sofa beside the sleeping form and waited patiently for said form to wake. It didn't take long and eventually those beautiful eyes fluttered open and landed on Zero beside him who was reading one of the books from the shelf beside his desk. He opened his mouth to say something but Zero beat him to it.

"Something good happen?" Zero asked casually as though he really didn't care but wanted to know anyway. He closed the book and it made a firm slap as the pages hit each other and he placed the book on the desk.

"Yuuki rang again," Kaname replied, too tired to bother telling Zero off for being so nonchalant with him. "She and her husband are coming tomorrow to visit," he added quickly.

Zero froze, his lilac eyes rounding on the pureblood to check he was being serious, his face told no lie and he smiled with excitement, "Wow, that was… unexpected, that's excellent!" He spoke with the excitement of a youngster who was getting a packet of sweets or something of the sort. Yuuki was coming to visit! He sorely missed her, her upbeat energy and her soft, caring nature, he was inwardly jealous of her husband, that vampire was incredibly lucky. He turned around to speak again but he suddenly felt very uncomfortable, they hadn't really ever had a proper conversation that was civilized and it felt odd, usually they just sent each other heated glances or something like that but never actually spoke and now it was kind of hard to break that pattern.

Kaname caught Zero's hesitancy, "Afraid of talking to me when we aren't all over each other?" He asked, trying to embarrass the other on purpose. He succeeded; the hunters face immediately flushed and predictably sent a remark back at the pureblood.

"You're the last person on earth I'd be afraid of, vampire," he hissed back without answering the question properly.

"Really? Well I can't have that." Kaname replied seductively, he swung one leg over and shifted his body so he was sat in the hunter's lap, straddling him and had his mouth at the boy's neck before Zero could even let out a breath of shock or try to stop him.

Kaname chuckled, "For a vampire full of my blood you sure have slow reactions," he teased trailing a wet tongue up the side of the boy's neck a few times before sinking his fangs into the vein that ran through, crimson blood spilling into his mouth and filling his senses with Zero.

Zero had no intention of having to lose blood tonight and so hurriedly lowered his mouth to Kaname's exposed neck and bit down quickly and roughly and sucked out blood in large mouthfuls, the feeling of having his blood taken and taking blood himself was a strange one, it was hard to resist not touching the other else where, and the other vampire was having the same problems but he gave into his desires easier than Zero did so it didn't surprise the hunter when strong fingers trailed down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt and slipping underneath to caress the skin.

--

Elsewhere in the world, Yuuki was just boarding a private jet with her husband to return to Japan and finally see her brother and Zero again, she was extremely happy but would she still feel the same way knowing what they were doing right at that moment?

* * *

Ok so I know I totally fail at getting things done when I say they will be… but I finally got it finished *lets out a sigh*. It's not as long as usual but the next chapter will be, I hope it won't take me as long to get the next chapter, but RL has had me seriously busy for the last two months and it doesn't look like it will let up any time soon. But all your reviews are giving me an incentive to keep writing so please keep reading!

Thank you!!!


	6. Day 3

**An Unexpected Love  
**by Vampiric Rose

**Chapter Six: **Day Three

**Rating:** M

**Pairings:** Kaname x Zero

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino not me.

Hey guys, thanks to all of you who are subscribing and I apologize deeply for taking so long with this chapter, I totally forgot about it what with work and exams but I finally got it finished so here it is :) I hope you enjoy it

* * *

The two boys had ended up back in the pureblood's room after their blood drinking session and had spent yet another night in each other's arms. Both of them were extremely exhausted and sore by the time they woke up the next morning to the sound of a maid knocking desperately on the bedroom door, "Kaname-sama! Kaname-sama!" she was calling, "Yuuki-sama will be arriving shortly!" She continued trying to get him to answer her without her sounding rude, but she knew he wouldn't want to miss his sister's arrival. "Young master Kiryuu-sama is waiting too sir." She added quickly, subtly hinting she knew Zero was in there with him; that would wake the hunter up.

Zero's head shot up at the same time Kaname's did, "Shit!" They said together as they scrambled about trying to find some clean clothes… Zero had none obviously seeing as he'd come to visit Kaname last night.

Kaname caught his hesitation and threw a shirt and some pants at him, "Wear those," he ordered in his usual authoritive voice. He was pulling some other clothes on over his naked body, he didn't look at Zero as he dressed, watching the hunter put clothes over that lovely nakedness was so hard to resist. "I'm coming!" He hissed at the door when the maid knocked again. He heard an almost terrified, 'sorry' behind the door then footsteps running away hurriedly down the corridor.

"That was a bit mean," Zero commented, "And these smell like you, I'm sure Yuuki would notice that," He added quickly before Kaname could snap at him.

"You'll smell like me anyway," Kaname told him nonchalantly, there was a slight hint of amusement in his voice that Zero noticed and made him glare at the pureblood. Zero let out a sigh, he would have replied with some sarcastic comment but he couldn't be bothered to argue, he was sore in more than one place and he was extremely tired so he just pulled the clothes on and fixed his hair in the mirror quickly.

5 minutes later the pair arrived in the living quarters of the Kuran mansion, at a few minute intervals so it didn't look like they'd come from the same room. The rest of the Kiryuu family were already seated and had already finished their breakfast, "You two were late up today, tired?" Ichiru asked casually once they had sat down and started eating from the tray of food one of the maids had brought in.

"Well they did spend most of the day on horse-back yesterday; it's not really surprising is it?" The twins' mother answered before either of the questioned could reply. Kaname and Zero nodded wearily.

"Kaname-sama, Yuuki-sama will be arriving in just a few minutes," A different maid called from the door, she wasn't the one who had woken them up, that one was probably crying her eyes out in the kitchen out of fright. Kaname easily lost control of his aura and scared his staff, he usually did feel bad after though and gave who ever he'd scared a pay rise. Some of his other staff had tried to get him to scare them on purpose, but they'd found facing his temper seriously not worth the cash. "Excuse me," she finished, giving her master a polite bow before disappearing out of the door.

As promised the sound of a helicopter approaching entered the open windows of the living room, obviously the two vampires heard it earlier than the rest of the hunter's and the pair had disappeared by the time the rest of the Kiryuu's had heard it. "They seem eager don't you think?" The twins' dad commented as the three stood to go outside after Kaname and Zero.

Kaname was faster than Zero and reached the area near where the copter would land about 10 seconds before the hunter did. Zero was feeling anxious, it had been so long since he'd last seen Yuuki and she was in that helicopter now, they'd see her in just a few seconds, her beautiful smiling face and her long velvety hair. He wished things were different between them, that he'd had the courage to tell her how he'd felt. Kaname was having similar feelings but instead wishing she'd responded to his confession instead of telling him she couldn't with her brother and that she was already in love. Neither of the pair would be able to embrace her like they would have because her husband was there too, he'd take up more of her time while she was visiting and she wouldn't be able to spend as much time with them. Both of them knew this.

The copter was hovering about 50 metres up in the air, it jerked violently and the blades came to an almost immediate halt in their spinning and the copter fell the 50 metres and landed with a clunk on the hard earth below, it didn't blow up or smash or anything it was completely in tact and so were the members inside… well except for the pilot who seemed to be emitting a terrified aura that both Kaname and Zero could sense. Both of them were just staring at the scene with mouths open and confused looks.

Yuuki came clambering out of the copter, yelling something at the pilot as she did, "Jeez! You need your licence taking away how can you freeze when we're still so high up? It's a good job we're vampires idiot!" She spat, she was obviously the source of his terror, she turned around and froze her self when she saw her precious family standing there, "Kaname-sama! Zero!" her face lit up and her whole aura shifted into a loving happy one as she launched her self towards them and was hugging the pair of them in that same second. "Oh I'm so glad to be home! It's so amazing! How have you been? You two aren't fighting again are you? How's the academy? Have you been doing hunter stuff Zero?" she fired a million more questions at them after she'd let them go.

"Yu-uki, let them breathe" A strong masculine voice called from the helicopter. Zero looked up to find Yuuki's husband walking towards them with a cheery, friendly face. "Names Yarahi Akira, you must be Kiryuu-kun" He said to the silver-haired teen as he shook his hand. "Ah Kaname-san how lovely to see you again." He said with familiarity to the other male of the group. Kaname didn't reply, he was watching Yuuki. Akira frowned, he was very competitive and knew how much the other pureblood loved his sister, he was not about to be ignored like he was some level D. He snarled aggressively, still he was ignored; his fuming aura was not even getting the slightest bit of attention, even from the hunter.

"Whoa, that's a strong aura you've got there Yarahi-san" The eldest Kiryuu's voice interrupted the pureblood. "I had know idea you were married to Yuuki-san, what a shock." He beamed and went to shake the others hand.

Zero raised his eyebrows at his father, "You know him" he said, it wasn't it a question, he could see that they did but he thought he'd just say something anyway. He shook his head; the amount of people his father knew grew and grew every day. He glanced at Kaname, who had not taken his eyes off his sibling yet; he nudged him with his elbow and nodded his head towards the other male pureblood.

Kaname snapped out of his thoughts and glanced up at Zero who directed him to Akira, he let out a sigh, he didn't know what Yuuki saw in him, "Nice to see you again Akira, I do hope you are well," he tried to smile genuinely but it came out as more of a grimace than anything friendly, he never had made an effort to be respectful of the other pureblood, the guy had never been someone he'd wanted to get to know or even involve himself with. However he had to make a little effort for Yuuki of course. He turned his attention back to his sister then, "Yuuki," he breathed, the word coming out as barely a whisper as he said her name. She heard him though and turned from greeting the Kiryuu family.

"Kaname onii-sama," she whispered just as breathlessly and pulled herself into the warmth of his open arms, her head resting on his chest. She took a deep breath and let out a contented sigh but still managing to breathe in her brother's scent, the homeliness of it was lovely and being in his arms again was the best feeling she'd had for a while. Yet there was something off about his scent, it was mixed with something or rather some_one_ and she wondered whether he'd found a girlfriend. She knew that Miya Sara was after him but she was good friends with the other pureblood and this wasn't her scent… it gave a more… masculine feel than feminine and that made her worry that he'd turned, gay. "Ne? Nii-sama?" she whispered, barely audible above the chatter that was going on around them, "What's this other scent I smell on you?" she asked, trying not to sound jealous because obviously she wasn't.

Kaname stiffened but relaxed instantly to try and hide it, he wasn't quick enough though and she sensed his awkwardness at replying, "It's kind of hard to talk about here Yuuki, may I talk about it with you later?" he asked, _and give me some time to figure out what to tell you_, he didn't say the last but he might as well have, she could read him like a book, now that she was a pureblood and in her rightful place as his sister they had become connected in a way they'd never been in the past, allowing each other to become more aware of each others feelings, much like a bond but not as powerful.

Speaking of blood bonds, Zero could sense Kaname's unease; he was radiating it like an alarm bell. He excused himself from the conversation he was having with Akira and moved over to the siblings, "Yuuki!" he beamed trying to lighten the mood a little, "Look how long your hair is! It's twice as long as it was last time I saw you," he tried to sound enthusiastic but she stared at him with a puzzled expression. Then she seemed to realise what he was doing and smiled back at him, a big grin that left her over sized canines visible, they looked wrong on her face to him, had she been some other vampire who he'd not known as a human he would have thought she'd looked beautiful, the fangs made her look beautiful yet with no innocence, it made him feel a little sick.

"Yes, I tried cutting it…" she said, glancing up at Kaname when she said this, "But it turns out that cutting it makes it longer instead of shorter, if I shaved my head it would grow back instantly and twice as long as this!" she said, outraged, she obviously preferred shorter hair. "Not that I don't like the length but it is too long, it gets in the way," she pouted then grinned.

"You are still new to this, as you get stronger you will learn to control how long your hair is." Kaname spoke gently as he told her this news, Zero was staring at her in awe he hadn't known that purebloods' healing abilities applied to hair as well. He started laughing all of a sudden, he had no idea why it was so funny but it just was and for her to complain about that of all things was just amusing to him. Kaname threw a confused glance at him, obviously it wasn't the least bit funny to him, not that Zero cared about what _he_ found it hilarious. She was like a toddler in an adult's body.

"Zero!" she complained, "It's not funny! It gets in the way! I wish I was better with my powers, I can't even do anything cool," she moaned. "But anyway it's cold out here can we go in?" she asked, "I want to see my home," she added grinning.

Kaname smiled and nodded, "Shall we?" he asked to the rest of the group who were still talking. They followed Yuuki up the path and into the house, she headed straight for the living room and flopped down in her favourite chair, very unladylike but she didn't care she was _home_. "Yuuki, you must be tired why don't you and Akira-san go and rest, you've had a long journey." Kaname suggested, he could see the tiredness appearing on his sister's features and his eyebrows creased in dislike.

"I'm fine onii-sama, maybe I'll just… rest… a litt…le," and her words trailed off as her eyes drooped and she fell asleep right there. There were a few chuckles from the Kiryuu's as they came into the room followed by Akira who appeared next to his wife as soon as her saw her asleep, "I'll show you to her room," Kaname said motioning for him to pick Yuuki up and follow him. They left the room in silence and Zero decided to follow, he wanted to know how Yuuki had been from another party.

"So Kaname-san, I heard Miya Sara has her eyes on you, you're doing a business deal with her aren't you?" Akira asked innocently, he was extremely jealous of Kaname and wanted him to find someone quickly so Yuuki would be totally his. Kaname knew this as well of course.

He gave a casual shrug vaguely aware of Zero following behind, "She's a very beautiful lady, but whether it will progress from friendship I don't know." He replied, "Not many purebloods have the options of finding true love like you and Yuuki, the council may well just force me into marrying Sara to keep the pureblood line going and we are a compatible match." He added with a sigh, he wished he could let go of Yuuki and find his own true love like she had. He was confused though, what was he supposed to do about Zero, they had an unbreakable bond that tied them together and with their… err… bedroom scenes; it wasn't possible to distance themselves either.

Zero felt a strange emotion passing through his system when Akira mentioned Miya Sara, she'd been the one with Kaname at the ball… was this jealousy? No! It couldn't possibly be, Zero had no emotional feelings for the pureblood and he was sure that was the same for Kaname… but why was he feeling jealous? Or was he mistaking it for a different emotion, maybe relief and a little jealousy because that was the bond making him feel that way... that was it though wasn't it? The bond, the source. No he definitely didn't care.

Unfortunately Kaname felt Zero's jealousy straight through their connection and he also could tell what Zero was thinking because of the confused emotions passing through… great, the bond was giving them stronger emotions now, keeping them locked together with no key to get themselves out with. Luckily they arrived at Yuuki's bedroom then, Kaname pushed open the door and stood aside as Akira walked through and placed the girl on the large king sized four poster bed. There was an intake of breath behind him that had Kaname spinning round.

Zero was shocked that there was a room like this in the house, it was beautiful, the room had 3 outside walls all with large windows. It was at the far end of the house and must have been an extension to the mansion when Yuuki was born so that she could be hidden. The bed was on the far wall in between two of the windows and beside it was a window seat padded with lots of fluffy pink and lilac pillows. There was a dresser which was currently empty as Yuuki hadn't been here for quite a while and then a door leading into a bathroom which looked elegant and classy from what he could see through the open door.

The room itself glimmered with the beautiful chandelier that hung from the ceiling, the lights were rose shaped and cast the light in all directions creating a fairy tale feel to the room. The carpet was a violet shade and was littered with rose petals scattered around, they weren't fresh though but they still had a faint scent that gave the room a floral smell.

All in all the room was fit for a princess, which of course she was. The Kuran princess, Yuuki. "Wow," was all Zero could say as he took in the room, it was such a quiet sound that even Kaname had to listen hard to hear.

Kaname smiled, "Beautiful isn't it, my mother designed it and err… the roses on the chandelier were created by Yuuki." He hesitated saying the last bit and it confused Zero, what did he mean by 'created'? Kaname caught Zero's confused expression and smirked, "Her power, when she was little she could only grow flowers to bloom and keep them alive for a few more days than usual, she grew those roses I had them hardened and hollowed out to be used on the chandelier… she doesn't remember." He explained, too quiet for Akira to hear.

Zero's eyes widened, what an unusual power but it was a perfect fit for Yuuki, she loved flowers… especially roses.

* * *

The pureblood and the hunter left shortly after, leaving Akira alone with Yuuki as she slept. Zero returned to the living quarters and spent some time with his family, it was after all their last day at the Kuran Mansion and his mother wanted to spend some time thanking all the staff for the hospitality and then bugged the lot of them to come with her to the mall again to buy some gifts. "Zero, that's not a suitable gift," she snapped at him when he lifted something he found amusing off of one of the shelves in a store his mother was in. She was completely serious about getting a lovely gift for Kaname.

"I'm sure he won't mind, he could buy anything he wanted himself," Zero retorted letting out a frustrated sigh, he was exhausted still and he wanted to go back to his room and sleep until it was time for them to leave… which brought the problem he was having right to the forefront of his mind, what was he going to _do_ about Kaname? Obviously his conscious thoughts were that he wanted to get the hell out of the blood suckers house asap but he also wanted to stay and see Yuuki as she'd soon be leaving again and then in his subconscious thoughts were those about the err… connections he had with Kaname now, he wouldn't be able to leave and just forget, without seeing Kaname _every day_ he'd go crazy and he knew it… but what about his family?

"Zero… we erm… your mother and I have been talking and we've decided that we'd like to move here… obviously we've found a house and its no where near the Kuran Mansion but close enough to visit Yuuki if you want to…" His father hesitated several times and Zero could tell he'd been trying to word it right, "Our connections at the Hunters association tell us that there is a problem with vampires in the area so we wouldn't be out of work… but you'd have to leave Yagari behind."

Zero didn't respond, they wanted to permanently _live_ here? Near a pureblood vampire's crypt? But then again it seemed perfectly logical, he'd be able to keep up with Yuuki, he'd have plenty of vampires to kill himself and be within a good range of Kaname so he wouldn't go crazy and his family would be right there, it was _perfect_. He grinned, "That is a brilliant idea! And Okaa-san you love this place too, what do you think Ichiru? I think it's excellent, I'm going to go break the news to the Kuran's." His grin lit up his face as he raced towards the bus station; he got on the first bus and got off just outside the lane leading to the Mansion. He rushed up it and was in the house in no time.

He wandered through the halls trying to locate the pureblood he was looking for but it was hard when there were three currently in the house. He found where there were two and guessed it was Yuuki and Akira seeing as one was female and the other was male but when he came to the door he heard the familiar velvet voice of Kaname, but the female wasn't Yuuki… who was it?

"Kaname-kun, I was asked to deliver this to you by the council, they have… requested that we marry and as we are doing business with our companies already we might as well do a merger and bring them together. I accept the 'request'; you have no reason not to either? You're beloved sister is married also and you love no one else, you do not have a valid reason to decline." Zero recognized the bell voice easily… Miya Sara the pureblood vampire that had been all over Kaname at the ball.

"Miya-san, please allow me some time to think about this, I would like you to bare in mind that I am not the council's puppet and I am not an animal they can force into marriage with someone if I do not wish it." His voice wasn't angry but it wasn't calm either, it had an edge of authority he hardly ever used unless he was angry and was mad at one of his staff. He had noticed Zero's presence outside the door and smirked as Miya did also, "Zero please enter," he called.

Zero was shocked but entered quietly, standing by the open door nervously as Miya stood upwards in shock at there being a hunter in the house. "Miya Sara-san, nice to meet you," he greeted her politely.

"Zero come over here," Kaname asked politely, an innocent gleam in his eyes that Zero didn't trust but had no choice, he crossed the room and stood beside the chair Kaname was currently rising from, the pureblood moved so he was stood right in front of him, and when I say that I mean _very suggestively_ in front of him. "I think I'll decline the council's request Miya-san, please leave us alone," he said not breaking eye contact with Zero as he spoke. He leaned into Zero then as quick as a flash, forcing his lips onto Zero's before he could protest and pushed the hunter back against the wall behind them, rubbing even more suggestively against the hunter's crotch.

A shocked gasp from the doorway, Miya was staring at them in astonishment, 'A hunter! An ex-human!' An angry expression crossed her face before she disappeared, the door slamming shut and the lock clicking once she'd left. Kaname didn't move his lips from Zero's and continued to rub against his pants, a bulge quickly beginning to form as he continued.

Zero tried to push him away, and did succeed at freeing his lips eventually, "what the hell was that?" he hissed, trying to sound pissed but Kaname was currently directing his thoughts to other locations at the present time.

"She wouldn't leave unless I showed her a valid reason, so I did, she won't tell anyone, all purebloods have their thralls, not that you are one of those, of course not," Kaname replied silkily as he brought his lips back to Zero's. Zero understood and let him continue, his reason for returning home early forgotten, it was hard to think let alone string a sentence together when you had an apparently horny pureblood pressing you into a wall.

Without letting his lips leave Zero's skin, Kaname shifted his mouth to travel down his jaw and onto his neck placing heated kisses all the way down. He could smell himself on the clothes Zero was wearing, and because they were his he had no qualms about wrenching them from the boy's torso and throwing them behind him randomly. He continued his journey along the hunter's collar bone allowing his fangs to prick the skin.

Zero gasped through his teeth suddenly remembering why he was there in the first place, "I have some news" he said, trying to push Kaname away from him without success. An uninterested "hmm?" came from the back of the pureblood's throat in response, he obviously thought it could wait but Zero knew he'd forget again in about 20 seconds so he needed to get it out now. "Kaname!" He hissed, giving a firmer shove on the other's shoulders. Kaname removed his lips from Zero's skin and looked up at him; he seemed upset about the interruption not that Zero cared about that. He wriggled out from Kaname's grip and moved across the room to put some distance between them.

"Something wrong?" Kaname asked, Zero had his attention now.

"No, I just wanted to tell you that my parents have decided to buy a house nearby, my mother loves the area, we can still work here and I can see Yuuki while she's here… and it would also mean I'd be… close by so we…" he stopped then and looked away and out of the nearest window.

Kaname's eyebrows rose, "That's excellent, I'm glad your mother likes it here" he replied, he was actually thrilled, he'd have Zero nearby so their bond wouldn't be a problem, "Are you alright with the decision?" he asked.

"Yes!" Zero said though there was no sincerity in his voice, he did want to move but he'd grown up in that house, they'd never been anywhere different apart from on holidays, it was going to be difficult to leave. "It's just that house…" he trailed off, "never mind its nothing" he shook his head, "I'm leaving" he announced and was out the door before Kaname could put another word in… so much for _that_, not that it mattered he'd find the boy later and right now he needed to make some calls about Miya Sara. This was going to be a difficult situation to get out of.

* * *

Zero headed through the house back to his own room, now that his mind was clear and he wasn't being bedded by a certain pureblood he could think straight. That pureblood, Miya Sara, she wanted to marry Kaname but he didn't want to, he wandered why because she was so beautiful and clearly liked him very much and now she thought he had a sex slave… Zero felt insulted, Kaname had denied that he was using Zero as a slave but Zero couldn't help but feel like it was true… His and Kaname's relationship wasn't even slightly romantic it was purely physical so that meant what? He was Kaname's personal pleasure? Aka sex toy. He felt like punching something, had Kaname purposefully caused the bond between them so that he could use Zero? He could never tell what the pureblood was thinking, it made him feel angry and abused but also sad, why sad? Where was this emotion coming from? He shook his silvery head and decided he needed some air.

He'd already become familiar with a lot of the rooms in the house but finding them was a different matter, the mansion was so big it wasn't hard to get lost. He followed his own scent through the house until he reached the back doors and let himself out. He'd briefly passed through here but he'd not taken it in, it was a little yard much like the garden they had found the previous day yet much more fresh and light. There was a patio and a table and chairs and one of those swings that hang from trees. He felt like he needed to respect the place so he passed through silently and slowly, breathing in the scent of flowers. It was much more peaceful out here, he felt stressed inside the house and his heart beat was still slightly quicker than usual thanks to the pureblood… he'd have to do something about that. But for now he was relaxing and he kept walking until he was out of the garden and in the Kuran land and he decided to keep walking until he was too tired to continue.

* * *

Yuuki was still sleeping and Akira was watching over her, he could sense all the vampires in the house, every single one and he knew when Kaname's visitor had left, she'd stormed out the house in such a huff she'd scared all the staff. He got up and left the sleeping princess to her dreams and silently travelled to the pureblood's location. He tapped twice on the door and waited a few moments before entering, "Ah Akira, may I help you?" He was greeted by a voice that had no emotion.

"Kaname-san, I was wandering, if possible, that maybe we could talk about your sister and yourself?" He asked, not ashamed that he knew the other pureblood loved his sister.

"What about us?" Kaname's silky voice replied, as though he knew exactly what he meant.

"Well, more about you and your… company" Akira replied, referring obviously to the hunter family.

"What about them, the Kiryuu's are very well respected and very trustworthy family, you have no reason to worry about that." Kaname responded sounding very serious, daring him to say anything against the hunters.

"No, I'm not worried about that, it's more to do with the boy, I'm sure Yuuki has noticed something different between the two of you and I don't want her to stress about you as I know she cares about the two of you dearly, so when she wakes could you talk to her about it?" Akira asked as though his request was that simple.

"Akira, my business with the boy has nothing to do with you or my sister, I will tell her when I wish," Kaname stood up and moved slowly towards the other pureblood, "I will not be pressured into it, do you understand me? Especially when you are living under my roof"

Akira did not back away, he wasn't intimidated by the other, "Yuuki is _mine_ you need to get over that, and the sooner she knows you've… moved on… the better" He swung round and disappeared out the room.

Kaname's eyes narrowed, they'd gone a dark red shade, how close he had been to tearing his head from his shoulders. He let out a long breath and he too disappeared out of the room, but not after the pureblood… he needed to release some energy and Kiryuu had avoided him earlier, that was not going to happen again.

* * *

_I do hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I will update again with a new chapter after my exams are done which will be the end of june time, if not feel free to message me and keep reminding me :) thank you all so much!_


End file.
